Flor de Loto (HIATUS)
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: Esta es la historia del príncipe Atem en su camino para ser faraón de Egipto. Comprometido a la fuerza con una "bruja", unido amistosamente a un prisionero y maravillado por una preciosa concubina [SITUADO ANTES DE SU CORONACIÓN; Ancient Vanish/Revolution-shipping; EN ESTADO DE HIATUS].
1. Prefacio

**Bienvenidos, lectores. Les presento un proyecto que, francamente, pienso que es el mejor que se me ha ocurrido hasta ahora.**

_**Flor de Loto**_**.**

**Me gustaría compartírselo a muchas personas, por lo que existe la posibilidad de que lo traduzca al inglés también.**

**Este es un Universo Alterno del pasado de Atem, les digo enseguida; el **_**summary**_** les aclarará todo.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** No me pertenece, sino al gran Kazuki Takahashi.**

**No los retengo más y comencemos.**

* * *

_Prefacio_

La única luz que iluminaba semejante momento era el mismísimo fuego que se devoraba los hogares y las vidas de los habitantes. Algunos murieron antes de tiempo, siendo asesinados brutalmente por los enemigos, y otros, prefirieron quitarse la vida antes que caer en las manos de los demonios. El olor de la sangre, la carne quemada, el fuego y el metal se entremezclaban en el aire de forma enfermiza y nauseabunda. Los hombres trataban de luchar para defender a sus herederos, mientras que las mujeres trataban de huir y proteger a sus pequeños. Pero claro, no todos lo lograron.

—¡Mueran!

—¡Muerte a estos monstruos!

—¡Mueran, demonios de la cara blanca!

Ciertos ojos violetas contemplaban los alrededores, su cuerpo era incapaz de moverse por más que quisiese. El miedo a la muerte invadía sus sentidos y sentía que vendría por él en cuestión de segundos. Veía a los monstruos disfrazados de humanos caer al suelo, bañados de sangre, pero también caían habitantes de su reino. No pudo evitar pensar que los demonios de la cara blanca eran más crueles de lo que había imaginado; los egipcios asesinaban rápidamente, y los miembros del clan Anat se encargaban de hacer sufrir al enemigo hasta el final.

El príncipe de Egipto no pudo evitar encogerse al ver un niño más o menos de su edad ser lanzado al suelo por fuerza por uno de los demonios. El sujeto sonrió con malicia.

—¡Suéltalo, por favor! ¡Te daré mi vida a cambio! —escuchó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Él supuso que era su madre.

Pero el hombre solo sonrió. Le abrió la boca al niño y le enterró una daga en ella lo suficiente como para atravesar el otro lado.

Atem sintió unas enormes ganas de vomitar.

—Me darás tu vida de todos modos, mujer —se rio con malicia al mostrarle el cadáver del niño con mayor lucidez.

El pequeño se preguntó cómo era posible que existieran demonios con forma de humanos. Según su padre, esos eran los peores; escondían sus verdaderas apariencias por una que parecía ser débil. Así eran los miembros del clan Anat: peligrosos, crueles, despiadados…

La única forma de reconocerlos era por el color de su piel. Era tan blanca como la arena al ser iluminada por el sol.

_Corre, Atem_

No supo en qué momento había caído sentado al suelo, pero se incorporó de un salto y se echó a correr. No importaba adónde fuese, veía a su gente morir. La sangre se esparcía, casi apunto de formar una corriente que podría consumirlo. Debía encontrar a su padre…

Y a su madre.

Al estar sumergido en sus pensamientos, no se fijó en el pilar de piedra que sostenía un hogar se terminaba de derrumbar. Casi cayó encima del niño, pero una mano lo jaló de la muñeca con tal fuerza que logró tirarlo al suelo nuevamente, a centímetros de lo que pudo ser una muerte segura. Él alzó la mirada y contuvo el aliento.

Ante él, había una niña de su edad. Tenía el cabello largo y pulcramente negro, contrastándose con su piel blanca. Se encogió de terror ante la dureza y frialdad que había en sus ojos azules. Parecían el mismísimo hielo. Ella se inclinó hacia él, logrando que retrocediera a modo de respuesta. La menor frunció el ceño, decidió actuar y tiró nuevamente de su brazo, colocándolo automáticamente de pie.

—Sígueme —le susurró. Atem pudo jurar que había sido su imaginación haberla escuchado, su voz había sido opacada por los gritos de guerra que los rodeaban.

Ambos corrieron tomados de las manos por un largo tiempo. Atem se dio cuenta que ya no estaban en el pueblo. Se estaban alejando de él, hasta que llegaron al río.

—¿Eres un demonio? —le preguntó temblorosamente.

Ella se giró a mirarlo directamente.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué no intentas matarme?

—No tenemos culpa de lo que nuestros padres hicieron. Yo nunca quise que esto pasara —desvió su mirada a la corriente.

—Yo tampoco —imitó su acción, aunque lanzó ciertas miradas hacia ella—. ¿No podemos hacer nada para ayudar?

—Somos inútiles en esta situación. No tenemos el poder, pero lo tendremos pronto.

—Si lo tuviéramos, ¿tendremos que luchar?

—No quiero luchar contra ti.

—Yo tampoco…

Atem era testigo de muchos maltratos a las mujeres en el reino. No entendía cómo los hombres eran tan crueles, siendo su padre tan amoroso con su madre. Honestamente, no le gustaría hacerle daño a una, a menos de que fuese extremadamente necesario. Y esta niña le había salvado al vida. No podía hacerle daño. Además, notó con gran pesar, parecía que también la habían golpeado en su camino. Su pálido rostro tenía moretones en el lado derecho de su frente y terminaban en su pómulo.

—Soy Esmeralda.

—Mi nombre es Atem.

—Lo sé. Eres el heredero al trono —lo miró de reojo. Atem pensó que era un muchachita muy bonita—. Yo también lo soy. Del clan Anat.

—Oh.

Esmeralda lo miró unos segundos más, hasta que fijó sus ojos en la luna que finalmente se había dignado a salir. Supuso que los dioses deberían estar regocijándose de tanta masacre que estaba ocurriendo.

Repentinamente, sintió una presencia a sus espaldas, lejos de ella, llamándola.

_Madre_

—… Tengo que irme. Quédate aquí, y pronto te encontrarán —le anunció, girándose en dirección al pueblo.

—¡Espera! —la mano de Atem en la suya la detuvo—. Ten cuidado.

Los ojos azules se agrandaron en señal de sorpresa, hasta que la niña le regaló una sutil, pero hermosa sonrisa. El príncipe sintió un vuelco en el corazón. Sin decir nada, Esmeralda se soltó de su agarre y salió corriendo en dirección a su pueblo. Atem hubiese querido seguirla, pero debía obedecer las órdenes de su padre, y esas eran mantenerse a salvo, y lejos del peligro. Además, le aseguró que su madre se reencontraría con él en las afueras del pueblo…

Sus pensamientos frenaron abruptamente.

Miró el camino por el que había desaparecido la menor, preguntándose cómo sabía ella que tenía que llegar hasta ese lugar. ¿Fue mera coincidencia?

* * *

Cuando vieron a Esmeralda correr hacia ellos, tres niños se detuvieron en frente de ella.

—¡Esmeralda-_sama_!

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Estoy bien. Salgan de mi camino, necesito buscar a madre.

—¡Pero eso es peligroso!

—No les estoy preguntando —afilo peligrosamente su mirada—. Déjenme pasar.

La niña de ojos zafiros y cabellos castaños miró con gran preocupación a la heredera.

—Bien, pero estaremos con usted.

—No pueden hacer eso.

—Tenemos que hacerlo. Son órdenes directas de Ruby-_sama_ —dictó la segunda niña, quien tenía los cabellos blanquecinos.

—Y no queremos que le ocurra nada malo —siguió el tercero, un rubio de ojos cafés.

—… Permitiré que estén cerca, pero no quiero que me sigan. Manténganse escondidos, y lejos del peligro —les dijo finalmente—. Cuento contigo, Teana, Jono, Kisara.

—Sí, Esmeralda-_sama_.

Ella asintió y siguió corriendo. Teana, al verla alejarse, sintió que habían cometido un grave error.

—Déjala ir, Teana.

—Son órdenes.

—Eso no significa que esto está bien —murmuró.

Ellos iban a decir algo más, pero un grito desgarrador los detuvo abruptamente.

* * *

Dio uno, dos, tres… siete pasos hasta alcanzar el cadáver de su madre.

Atem sentía el temblor en sus extremidades, el nudo en su garganta, y las lágrimas que se negaban a abandonar sus ojos. El olor dulzón junto con el del cuerpo incinerado de su madre se volvió algo intolerable para él. Si no hubiese sido porque la había visto antes, él hubiese negado la idea de que_ eso_ ahora era su madre.

Ya no podía reconocer su rostro, desgraciadamente, pero pudo notar el brazalete que le había regalado su padre. Era inconfundible, sin mencionar que los aullidos de dolor le habían pertenecido a ella.

Al notar que uno de sus ojos violetas se mantuvo intacto, pero estaba tan moribundo como el resto de su cuerpo, y mirándolo fijamente, Atem no pudo evitar retroceder vomitar. La acidez quemó su garganta y ardió un poco en su paladar y labios, mas, no pudo detenerse. Apenas recuperaba una bocanada de aire, parecía devolver el doble que lo que tenían en su estómago.

Pronto, las lágrimas se unieron a los fluidos que eran absorbidos por la arena, y el pequeño príncipe se volvió un desastre, limpiando el vómito de la comisura de los labios con una mano, y la otra para evitar el río de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Sus sollozos le impedían respirar con regularidad, y los hipos provocaban que los hilos que estrujaban su corazón le apretaran con más fuerza.

Alzó con debilidad la mirada hacia el cielo, notando que estaba amaneciando.

¿Por qué los dioses permitieron que algo tan horrible ocurriera?

Apenas vio al Sol, cerró los ojos, derrotado.

_El menor solo esperó que esa pesadilla terminara._

_._

_._

_._

_No debes derrumbarte por esto_

_En el futuro, serás una persona increíble…_

_Que siempre protegerá a los suyos_

_Tal vez pierdas a gente que amas en el camino, pero…_

_Así es la vida_

_No puedes atarlos para siempre a este mundo. Incluso…_

_Habrá un momento en que tú también partirás…_

_Atem…_

* * *

**Yaaaaay!**

**Este es el prefacio!**

**Sin embargo, hay algo que quiero que averiguen. Como he dicho en muchos fics. Muchas de mis historias de YGO!, están conectadas entre sí, ya sea por secuelas, distintas líneas de tiempo, referencias… etc.**

**Ahora.. qué unión tiene este fic con los demás…?**

**Sé que el inicio no tiene mucho de la pareja que nos gusta más, pero tengo mis razones, y las entenderán a lo largo de la historia.**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Nos leemos!**

**Rossana's Mind.**


	2. I: Predestino

**Bienvenidos al primer capítulo de **_**Flor de Loto**_**.**

**Ya los introduje un poco al pasado oscuro que existe entre el reino y el clan. Al menos, está claro el hecho de que su relación es mala.**

**Sin más preámbulos, vayamos al capítulo 1:**

**DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece, sino al talentoso Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

Capítulo I: _Predestino_

* * *

Atem abrió rápidamente los ojos. Se incorporó y miró sus alrededores. Se encontraba en su morada. El cielo se veía levemente grisáceo y azulado a la vez. Aún no amanecía.

Había sido ese sueño otra vez.

Cuando era niño, algo había ocurrido. Sabía que hubo una batalla en el reino y muchas personas murieron en el proceso. Su propia madre falleció en esa ocasión. Pero, francamente, no recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido con ella. Siamun opinaba que el acontecimiento había sido muy traumático para él y, quizá, por eso no recordaba muy bien los detalles.

Además…

Terminó por agitar la cabeza hacia los lados. Se levantó y decidió asearse y vestirse. Después de todo, pronto tendría que estar de pie. Ya estaba acostumbrado a abrir los ojos antes que el resto del reino. Al salir de su habitación, se sorprendió de ver a Siamun correr hacia él.

— ¡Oh, mi príncipe! —se inclinó rápidamente. Respiró un poco fuerte—. Me complace verlo de pie. ¡Tenemos mucho que hablar hoy!

—… Buenos días, Siamun —alzó una ceja, algo sorprendido. Normalmente, Siamun no se veía tan apurado durante las mañanas—. ¿Ocurre algo malo?

— ¡Todo lo contrario! Es el mejor momento.

El joven de 16 años frunció el ceño. No le gustaba adónde iba toda esta situación.

— Mi príncipe… usted pronto será faraón… y… pues… _es la hora_ —se tornó serio. Atem abrió más los ojos—. Sí, es la hora de que escoja una dama para casarse.

—Siamun…

—Por favor, mi príncipe —le interrumpió cordialmente—… hemos hablado de esto muchas veces, incluso antes de la muerte de…—al ver cómo la expresión del joven se entristecía notablemente, el visir decidió dejarlo allí—… En fin, no puede ser faraón si no escoge a una candidata para casarse. Aunque sea, tiene que ser una.

El príncipe retrocedió y cerró los ojos. Sentía que esto era algo realmente innecesario, pero, por otro lado, Siamun tenía razón. Tenía que dejar descendencia de su familia… mas, ya había socializado con muchas damas de la _Casa Jeneret_ y ninguna parecía llamarle la atención. Incluso, muchas eran mayor que él y el resto eran muy pequeñas. ¡Por Ra, era demasiado para él! ¿Incluso pedían que, si quería, escogiera a más de una?

_No, gracias_; pensó con pesadez.

—… ¿Podemos discutir esto después? Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

— ¡Por supuesto! Pero debe alimentarse primero, ¡yo lo escoltaré!

Atem suspiró. Iba a ser un largo día.

* * *

El desierto parecía inmóvil, ni siquiera la brisa era capaz de alterar su imagen. El sol resplandecía y se contrastaba con los diminutos granos de arena, tan claros…

Cerca de allí, del río Nilo emergió un gran número de encapuchados. Se movieron con gran pesadez, y a la vez, con mucha determinación. Eran detectados con gran facilidad, pues la tela que los cubría era negra. Caminaron lentamente, sintiendo cómo el Sol se encargaba de secarlos a su antojo. Al alejarse lo suficiente y asegurarse que nadie los había notado, la persona que lideraba al grupo apartó la tela de su rostro.

—Aquí está bien —anunció con voz autoritaria y dura. Se giró para ver a su gente y soltó un pequeño saco que llevaba en su mano. Un joven se acercó a recogerlo y contempló el polvo rosado que había dentro—, y asegúrense de que el hechizo sea potente.

—Sí, _Esmeralda-sama_.

La heredera asintió y finalmente se quitó la capucha. Acto seguido, todos la imitaron. Sus pieles brillaron contra el sol de una forma admirable. Su palidez era mucho más grata que la misma arena.

El grupo era de, aproximadamente, un poco más de cien personas. Antes solían ser más, pero una tragedia de hacía casi diez años había acabado con casi todos. Eran el _clan Anat_.

Si eran honestos, ni ellos estaban seguros de dónde provenían. Habían perdido a sus mentores sabios durante la batalla y habían perdido mucho de su historia. Sabían que se distinguían por el tono de su piel y que no eran muy apreciados por las tierras a las que habían llegado recientemente. Al haber sido reducidos considerablemente, comprendieron que solamente se tenían los unos a los otros.

Cada uno contaba, por lo tanto, eran capaces de lo que fuese con tal de salir ilesos ante cualquier adversidad.

Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba que todavía había una persona que lideraba al grupo: la más importante y la más peligrosa.

Esmeralda era la heredera del clan. Pronto cumpliría 16 y, a los 17, sería oficialmente la líder. Su madre fue la líder hasta que fue asesinada años atrás. Esmeralda fue encontrada en malas condiciones, pero tuvo el valor de tomar el cargo a una edad tempranísima. Fue apoyada por sus fieles compañeros: Teana, Jono, Ren, Aoi y Kisara.

A Kisara la perdieron hacía cuatro años. La habían secuestrado y trataron de salvarla, pero perdieron todo rastro de su camarada. Jono y Ren eran los protectores más fuertes de Esmeralda y no se dejaban intimidar por nadie. Teana y Aoi se encargaban de hacer magia para el grupo y poder camuflarse en cada lugar que habitaban temporalmente. El resto del clan también sabía de magia y combate, pero no lo usaban tan seguido como los cuatro sirvientes primordiales de Esmeralda. Ni siquiera ella se empeñaba en pelear.

Claro, porque si lo hacía…

— ¿Esmeralda-_sama_? Está todo listo.

La joven no le contestó. Caminó cuidadosamente en dirección al río.

—… ¿Ocurre algo malo? —decidió preguntar Teana.

—… Aquí… fue donde perdimos a muchos guerreros, a Kisara… y a Ruby-_sama_.

Los ojos azules de la castaña se agrandaron. Entonces, por eso había sentido tan familiar el lugar. Este lugar había sido las tumbas de muchas personas. La vio sentarse sobre la arena, así que decidió imitarla. Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que la heredera decidió romperlo.

—No tienes que tratarme con tanta formalidad, Teana. Sabes que tienes mi permiso.

—… Lo siento, Esmeralda… Es que, pienso que el resto se ha dado cuenta que nos favoreces mucho y…

—No los favorezco. Son mis mejores subordinados, cada trato equivale a lo valiosos que sno —la miró de reojo. Ella se encogió un poco.

Teana era una muchacha un poco mayor que Esmeralda solo en unos meses. Sus padres habían muerto poco después de su nacimiento y la madre de Esmeralda se encargó de ella junto con Jono, quien era otro huérfano más. Si hablaba en serio, Jono casi no se relacionó con sus padres, pues ellos prefirieron servirle a Ruby en todo momento más que criarlo a él; por eso, siempre se refugiaba en ella y en Esmeralda. Kisara, a pesar de que sus padres le dieron mayor atención, también se reunía con ellos. Pero los progenitores de la niña habían muerto durante la pelea en Egipto.

Y con respecto a Ren y a Aoi…

Teana no estaba muy segura, pero desde que habían regresado de la batalla, ellos ya estaban allí. Ni siquiera podía asegurar que fuesen humanos. Ellos se refugiaban todo el tiempo en la sombra de Esmeralda y, cuando ella los necesitaba, se desprendían de ella y aparecían como si fueran unos miembros más del clan. Llegaban a parecerse mucho a su amiga.

Parecían hermanos… incluso ellos la llamaban así.

—… ¿Por qué volvimos? —decidió preguntarle.

—… No lo sé —confesó—. Sentí que _alguien_ me llamaba.

— ¿Serán los espíritus de los caídos?

—Puede ser. Normalmente, los ignoro, pero… sonó muy diferente.

Teana asintió.

— ¡_Oi_, Esmeralda!

Ambas se giraron para ver a Jono correr hacia ellas.

—Tenemos todo listo, el hechizo también.

—Bien —regresó su vista al río. El rubio parpadeó, para luego unirse a sus amigas y sentarse.

— ¿De qué hablaban?

—Tenemos un futuro incierto —contestó con una tétrica sonrisa al ponerse de pie.

— ¿No es lo que siempre dices?

Esmeralda se giró y los miró. Ambos se estremecieron ante la intensidad de su mirada.

— ¿No es lo que siempre sucede?

Dicho esto, se retiró elegantemente de allí, dejando algo asustados a sus compañeros. Jono y Teana se miraron y suspiraron.

Lo que más había cambiado no había sido la pérdida de su gente, ni la de su líder… sino los ojos de Esmeralda.

Aquellos ojos turbulentos que habían sido un potente azul nocturno, se habían vuelto rojos y resplandecientes… tanto como los de su madre: Ruby.

* * *

—Pienso que Siamun tiene razón, mi príncipe. Debería encontrar una candidata.

— ¡Eres el peor amigo del mundo, Mahado! —le regañó una voz femenina.

— ¡N-No soy su amigo! ¡Soy su sirviente! ¡Solo velo por lo que es mejor para el príncipe!

La joven morena de ojos verdosos hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos.

Atem solo pudo sonreír.

— ¡No te preocupes, príncipe! —Mana posó ambas manos en sus hombros, dándole un pequeño susto—. ¡Yo te apoyo! Deberías casarte por amor, no por obligación.

—No estaba hablando de amor… solo no quería casarme con las candidatas de la _Casa Jeneret_ —corrigió.

— ¡POR AMOR! —le gritó. Atem le sonrió a medias—. Además, ¡tú me hablaste de una chica!

Los ojos violetas del próximo faraón se agrandaron ante esas palabras. ¡Eso había sido hace tantos años!

—Mana…

— ¡No me lo niegues! —hizo un puchero—. Dijiste que había sido la chica más bella que habías visto, ¿verdad?

El príncipe se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza. No había pensado bien las cosas cuando le había contado a Mana respecto a esa niña que lo había arrastrado al Nilo. Aunque era un recuerdo vago, era uno de los pocos que tenía de esa noche.

— ¿Nunca supiste su nombre?

—Estoy seguro que me lo dijo, pero no lo recuerdo. Además, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Mana. No es como desear que aparezca y se vuelva mi esposa. Ni siquiera la conocí bien. Recuerda que era del territorio enemigo —entrecerró los ojos. Sin embargo, no se veía odiando a la muchacha. ¡Por Ra, era una niña! No le guardaría rencor por algo que no hizo.

—Eso es mucho más interesante —sonrió con picardía—. ¿Sabes por qué? —le susurró como si se tratara de un secreto. Atem alzó una ceja—. ¡Porque es un amor prohibido!

Mahado negó con la cabeza. Su aprendiz era muy ingenua. Esas cosas no existían en la vida real. Lo había aprendido de la mala manera.

La familia de Atem lo había acogido gracias a los servicios que su padre había servido al reino. Su trabajo siempre fue proteger al faraón y al resto de la familia real. Aunque siguió siendo un jovencito cuando ocurrió la muerte de la madre del príncipe, no pudo evitar sentirse impotente. Atenea había sido una reina ejemplar que había ayudado al antiguo faraón a establecer la paz y la armonía en el reino.

Poco después, había encontrado a Mana. La acogió y decidió hacerla su discípula. Sin embargo, era un tanto difícil. Al llevarse bien con Atem, de repente, olvidaba que debía ser respetuosa y le hablaba como a un igual. Mahado lo permitía solo cuando estaban solos, pero si había público, debía obligarla a comportarse.

—Buenos días, príncipe.

Los tres se giraron para ver entrar a otro discípulo de Mahado.

—Buenos días, Chisise.

— ¿Oí bien? ¿Está buscando prometida, príncipe?

Atem hizo una mueca y asintió. El joven se rio con amabilidad.

—No se preocupe. Estoy seguro que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto.

Mahado agradeció la cortesía y comprensión de su pupilo. Era el mejor que tenía. Que Mana no se ofendiera, pero Chisise aprendía rápido y le entusiasmaba mucho la magia, a diferencia de la chiquilla que se escapaba de sus lecciones para divertirse en el pueblo u obligar al príncipe a meterse en problemas.

Chisise era un poco mayor que Atem. Llegó poco antes que Mana y luchó contra los _demonios de la cara blanca_ para defender el Reino. Gracias a ese evento, había madurado bastante y estaba dispuesto a todo para mantener la paz en el palacio.

Atem se despidió brevemente de sus compañeros y se retiró del jardín. Isis le había pedido verlo y no estaba muy seguro de la razón. Solo esperaba que tampoco le insistiera con el matrimonio.

Era lo último que necesitaba.

* * *

Akhenaden, sacerdote del _Tribunal Sagrado_, había escuchado toda la conversación de su sobrino con Mahado y sus discípulos. Sabía que el matrimonio era una condición para ser faraón, y eso no parecía complacerle para nada a Atem. Bueno, aún era joven e ingenuo, había cosas que no comprendería hasta que pasara por experiencias que solo la vida podía entregarle.

Una muchacha del clan Anat…

Recordaba esa horrible masacre como si hubiese sucedido la noche anterior. La desgarrada expresión de su hermano cuando encontraron los restos de Atenea en medio del desierto seguía grabada en su mente. Gracias a esa maldita raza blanca, habían perdido a muchas personas. Pero, de alguna forma, pareció como sí…

_Como si esos demonios hubiesen llegado para castigarlos._

Además, la muchacha…

Tenía que reconocer que lo que había hecho esa niña esa noche, había sido…

Egipto estaba prosperando, Akhenaden se sentía orgulloso de ello. La forma en que seguían fortaleciéndose era digna de admirar, casi esperaba que fuese el reino más poderoso que existiese en el mundo. Sin embargo, estaba el clan Anat: una raza extraña y con grandes poderes espirituales.

Tal vez…

Solo tal vez…

La unión de la encarnación de un dios y la encarnación de un demonio…

Sería _devastadoramente_ poderosa.

Carraspeó un poco ante los pensamientos que estaba teniendo, pero apenas la posibilidad se cruzó en su mente, no pudo evitar pensar que traería más beneficios que desventajas. El único problema era que esos monstruos habían sido tragados por la arena con tal de no ser encontrados por ellos. Hubo algunos que cazaron con el paso de los años, pero nunca llegaron a nada en especial. Siempre que trataban de interrogarlos, los miembros preferían ser torturados hasta la muerte, o ellos mismos se quitaban la vida al morderse la lengua y ahogarse con su propia sangre.

_No somos ajenos al dolor… solo hablaremos bajo la voluntad de Esmeralda-sama_

Más de uno se había encargado de decirle las mismas palabras.

Entonces… solo le quedaba una opción para aclarar todas sus dudas.

* * *

Esmeralda retiró sus pies del río y alzó la mirada, fijando sus ojos rojos en el palacio que apenas podía verse en el horizonte.

¿Eso fue…?

— ¿Esmeralda?

—… No es nada —le regaló una suave sonrisa a Teana.

* * *

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**Wow.**


	3. II: El reencuentro con los demonios

**Bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de **_**Flor de Loto**_**.**

**Espero que les guste.**

**En el capítulo anterior, el clan Anat volvió nuevamente al desierto, muy cerca de Egipto. Mientras, Atem se debate entre obedecer o ignorar las órdenes de los demás para casarse.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** NO me pertenece, sino al talentoso Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

Capítulo II: _El reencuentro con los demonios_

* * *

Akhenaden sabía que era arriesgado, pero desde que se había colado ese pensamiento en su mente, no lo había dejado en paz. Ya había asumido de todas las formas posibles que Seth nunca sería el faraón, por más que lo hubiese intentado.

Además…

Si unían a la muchacha Esmeralda y al príncipe Atem…

Egipto sería uno de los reinos más poderosos del mundo entero.

La descendencia que vendría sería poderosa e invencible.

Akhenaden formó una satisfactoria sonrisa en sus labios. Retrocedió un poco para alcanzar a un sirviente. Lo agarró del hombro y frenó sus pasos. El sujeto se giró y lo miró.

—Tengo un favor que pedirte.

* * *

— ¿Qué ocurre, Isis?

—Bienvenido, príncipe —La mujer le sonrió con amabilidad—. Por favor, tome asiento y escuche mis palabras.

Atem frunció el ceño. Sin objetar, se sentó y observó cómo la sacerdotisa se paseaba por la habitación de forma lenta y reflexiva. Tocó suavemente su collar y respiró con lentitud.

—… ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Por supuesto, mi príncipe. Agradezco su preocupación —Se detuvo y lo miró—. Hoy tuve una visión que podría interesarle.

—… Adelante.

—Vi un grupo de hechiceros muy peligrosos salir de los ríos —sus dedos rozaron delicadamente el collar milenario—. Y temo saber de quiénes se tratan —cerró los ojos, rememorando esos aterradores ojos rojos que miraban el palacio con una expresión indescifrable—… Son ellos, mi príncipe. Son el _clan Anat_… o lo que queda de ellos.

Atem miró en shock el rostro de Isis. Los pocos recuerdos que tenía de esa noche pasaron por su mente en un instante: fuego, sangre, una mano blanca tomando la suya mientras corría, el enfermizo olor a carne humana calcinada… trató de regularizar los latidos de su corazón, pero le fue imposible. No podía creer que habían regresado, o, al menos, había una posibilidad de que volverían.

—… ¿Estás segura que son ellos?

—Así es —volvió a abrir sus ojos—. Pude contemplar sus apariencias, sus pieles resplandecientes… la heredera es casi la viva imagen de su madre. No cabe la menor duda.

El príncipe tragó de digerir la noticia junto con la saliva que se había atorado en su garganta. De lo poco que supo de ese grupo asesino, era… pues… eso. Eran unos _asesinos_.

Ellos habían asesinado a su madre, ¿no? A muchas otras vidas inocentes… y todo, ¿por qué…? Por…

—… ¿Conoces la historia? —frunció el ceño. Isis no tuvo qué preguntar a qué se refería, solo asintió—… Dímela —ordenó, pero había sonado más como una petición.

—La familia de su madre, mi príncipe, forjó un gran lazo con el clan Anat, el cual provenía de los territorios de Grecia —El joven se sorprendió un poco por ese dato. ¿Cómo habían parado al palacio? —. Según tengo entendido, fueron gente exiliada por los dones que poseían. Si me permite opinar, tal vez no apreciaban mucho que quisieran compararse con los dioses.

—Continúa.

—Bueno, gracias a ese gran lazo, a su madre se le dio ese nombre: Atenea. Fue en honor a la amistad que existía entre el clan y la familia real. Sin embargo, uno de los hombres que trabajó para la protección de su madre, no parecía agradarle la unión que tenían. Trató de persuadir a la reina durante mucho tiempo que ellos no eran una buena influencia, pero fue en vano. Así que decidió actuar por su propia mano. Cuando otra líder tomó el mando en el clan, decidió tomar acción. Secuestró a la mandamás del clan y la torturó día y noche…hasta que llenó de odio el corazón de esa mujer. Poco después, la líder logró escapar, no sin antes ser maldecida por el guardián de su madre —Isis pausó, contemplando las paredes con cierta tristeza—. Y así fue… como la niña nació.

Eso llamó la atención de Atem. ¿De quién…?

—Hablo de la heredera, mi príncipe —lo miró a los ojos—; de la muchacha que lo rescató de las llamas esa noche —trató de ignorar su expresión de sorpresa y prosiguió—. Mientras criaba a la niña, la líder del clan Anat planeó un ataque sorpresa contra el palacio, pensando que habíamos faltado a nuestro pacto de armonía y… ocurrió. Los miembros del clan Anat son… muy vengativos, como puede imaginar. Por eso, se ensañaron tanto con los niños y las mujeres, que son lo más importante para dejar descendencias y prosperidad a nuestro reino.

El príncipe no sabía cómo sentirse ante esas noticias. Las visiones de Isis raramente cambiaban, y dudaba que este caso sería una de esas ocasiones. ¿Habían vuelto por venganza?, ¿la nueva líder era quien creía que era?... debía estar preparado.

—… Díganles a los guardias que estén alerta en todo momento. Mientras no se acerquen al pueblo, ni al palacio… no deberíamos ir en su búsqueda.

—Es una buena idea. No es necesario iniciar un enfrentamiento innecesario —concedió—. Consultaré al resto de los guardianes.

—Bien, me gustaría participar en eso.

—Lamento decírselo, mi príncipe —se inclinó suavemente—, pero Siamun solicitó que no lo molestáramos por el resto del día, ya que usted debe encontrar una esposa en la _Casa Jeneret_.

Atem no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante esa respuesta. Su visir estaba demasiado entusiasmado para encontrarle una candidata antes que el mismo bien de todo el reino. Isis pareció notar su malestar, así que le regaló una sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

—Será mejor que siga las instrucciones de Siamun, mi príncipe. Si le sirve de consuelo, le pedí a Mana que le escoltara durante el camino.

Él se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, hasta tragarse un suspiro y asentir finalmente.

—Quiero un informe de lo que discutan, ¿bien?

—Por supuesto.

* * *

Isis notó la tensión en la habitación apenas se acercó. Todos los guardianes sagrados permanecían callados, sus posturas tensas como los pilares del palacio. Todos parecían estar pensando lo mismo: ¿cómo sobrevivieron?

—He enviado al príncipe a la Casa Jeneret, tal y como lo pidieron.

—Muchas gracias, Isis —Siamun asintió en un semblante serio—. Eso lo mantendrá distraído, aunque sea por un momento.

Ella asintió y los seis formaron un círculo, mirándose los unos a los otros.

—Recuerdo que asesinamos a muchos de ellos. Pensé que ya los habíamos eliminado —decidió hablar Karim del tema que los consternaba a todos.

—No —intervino uno de los guardianes más jóvenes. Sus fríos ojos azules se afilaron con astucia—. Esa noche, fueron listos y se encargaron de hacer desaparecer a los niños para que ellos vengaran sus muertes.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso, Seto? —cuestionó Shada.

—Le doy la razón a Seto —intervino Akhenaden antes de que el menor contestara—. Los siguientes herederos siempre se vuelven más fuertes que los anteriores. Es una estrategia lógica —su ojo se fijó en todos los guardianes—. Especialmente, la heredera del clan Anat. Recuerdan lo que hizo ese monstruo esa noche, ¿verdad?

Un profundo silencio se hizo cuando esa pregunta quedó rondando por sus cabezas. Mahado, quien no había dicho nada en toda la reunión, pensó que el príncipe no era consciente de lo peligrosos que eran esos demonios. Él había escapado y no pudo ser testigo del gran poder que poseía esa niña. Sin embargo, le causaba gran intriga el hecho de que Atem haya tenido contacto con ella de una forma directa y sana. Él les había confiado a Mana y a él la historia de esa noche: lo poco que recordaba era a esa niña salvándole la vida. Y esa niña era la mismísima heredera del clan Anat.

La heredera que podría destruir un reino completo si quisiese.

—Lo que quiero decir con esto —alzó la voz Akhenaden— es que no tenemos que ser inmediatamente hostiles.

—¿Qué sugieres? —frunció el ceño Seto.

—Sabemos que no tenemos mucha ventaja, a pesar de que no queden muchos del clan. Debemos tener una buena táctica, y esa es reatar los lazos que solíamos tener con ellos, antes de la batalla.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Karim.

—¡¿Estás demente?! —soltó con horror Shada.

—¿Cómo podemos pasar por alto todo lo que nos hicieron?

—Ellos asesinaron a la reina, Akhenaden.

—No tenemos que ser del todo pacíficos —entrecerró su ojo—. Solo estableceremos la paz para evitar más pérdidas por el bien de nuestro reino. Si ellos reaccionan de la forma contraria a la que deseamos, no tendremos piedad.

—No me parece una buena idea —dijo Seto, frunciendo el ceño.

Isis y Siamun se miraron entre ellos.

—Es una buena estrategia de batalla —comenzó Shada, cruzándose de brazos—, podríamos observarlos, encontrar sus debilidades… y si no cooperan con nosotros, podremos encontrar una forma de eliminarlos de una vez por todas.

—Así es.

—Esto no solo es una decisión que deberíamos tomar por nuestra cuenta —dijo Isis, mirando severamente a Akhenaden—. Debemos consultar al príncipe.

El anciano le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que retrocedió.

—Por supuesto. Nunca haríamos algo sin consultarle.

Mahado, por alguna razón, no le gustó la forma en que Akhenaden había pronunciado esas palabras.

* * *

Teana contempló con mucha tristeza el reino de Egipto.

Ese lugar le había hecho mucho daño a su gente. Quedaban tan pocos de ellos… ya no estaban los maestros para guiarlos y enseñarles a controlar sus poderes. ¿Por qué la voluntad de Esmeralda había sido volver a ese lugar que les había quitado tanto?

Bajó la mirada hasta que sus ojos azules se ajustaron en el brazalete negro que estaba haciendo. Incrustó con cuidado los últimos rubíes que tenía y susurró un conjuro. Vio con gran satisfacción cómo las gemas reaccionaban de forma positiva ante su rezo. Retrocedió unos pasos y caminó hacia el pequeño refugio que estaban haciendo.

—Ya lo terminé.

Jono la escuchó y le sonrió.

—Bien. Eso ayudará a Esmeralda. Podrías colocárselo mientras duerme, es mejor que hacerlo cuando está sintiendo dolor despierta.

La castaña asintió y caminó hacia la pequeña tienda, donde dormía la heredera. Teana contempló con gran dolor que su amiga estaba respirando sonoramente, señal clara de que estaba sintiendo mucho dolor. Se arrodilló a su lado y tomó cuidadosamente su brazo izquierdo. La parte superior de él tenía una gran cicatriz que había nacido esa noche. Con lentitud, ajustó el brazalete con la fuerza adecuada, y sonrió al ver que la expresión angustiada de Esmeralda se relajaba considerablemente.

—Teana…

Ella se volteó y miró a Jono, quien tenía formada una gran mueca en su rostro.

—¿Ocurre algo malo?

—Hemos resistido todo este tiempo sin comida gracias a nuestros conjuros, pero muchos ya han perdido sus energías —miró con angustia a la inconsciente heredera—. Incluso Esmeralda ya no puede más.

—… Tienes razón —suspiró—. Si no conseguimos comida pronto… más miembros del clan morirán. ¿Qué sugieres?

—Bueno… es una locura —admitió.

Teana lo miró a los ojos unos segundos, hasta que entendió por completo sus intenciones.

—No.

—Teana…

—No, Jono. No —se levantó y caminó hacia él—. No podemos ir al pueblo. ¿Tienes idea de lo que nos harán si ponemos un pie en el territorio Egipto?

—¡No estoy sugiriendo que robemos! —se defendió—. Quiero que… no lo sé… podríamos usar un hechizo para hacernos pasar por gente del pueblo… no lo sé. Tenemos suficiente para ir al mercado, ¿no? ¡No lo sabrán!

—Sabes que somos unos de los pocos a los que les queda energía para seguir en pie. Muchos de los nuestros están en el suelo, y ese hechizo requiere mucha energía. Si no soy yo, tú serás quien pierda su energía.

—Pero podremos sanar a nuestra gente por este precio, ¿no? Podemos ayudar a Esmeralda, ¿verdad?

Teana entrecerró los ojos y miró el suelo. Sabía que por más que insistiera en que era una mala idea, sabía que lo harían de todos modos. Esmeralda era la persona más importante para ellos. Sin ella, no podrían seguir adelante, y la necesitaban. Ella era la heredera, debían protegerla para que ascendiera como la líder.

—… Nadie puede enterarse de esto.

—Por supuesto —terminó por sonreír agradecido el rubio—. Gracias, Teana.

—Hagámoslo mientras Esmeralda sigue descansando. Aún hay gente con suficiente energía en caso de que le ocurra algo malo.

—… Bien.

Teana fijó sus ojos azules en Esmeralda, para después dirigirlos hacia su amigo de ojos castaños.

* * *

Un grupo de personas caminaban por el espeso desierto. Sus capas eran casi del mismo color de la arena, tratando de protegerse de los potentes rayos solares. Quien lideraba al grupo trató de descubrir dónde se encontraba la zona donde se concentraba la mayor cantidad de _ka_, aparte del mismísimo reino.

_Tendré que ser más preciso_, pensó con pesadez el líder. Activó el poder del ojo del milenio y divisó el sector.

—… ¿Akhenaden?

El guardián no le contestó al escolta. Entrecerró el ojo al finalmente encontrar algo del otro lado del río.

—Los tengo. Síganme.

El grupo continuó, tratando de pasar por las zonas más pasivas del río. Sin embargo, cuando Akhenaden estuvo a punto de salir, sintió una mano jalando de su pierna.

—¡¿Qué…?!

—¡AAHH!

Muchos brazos emergieron de las aguas tirando de las túnicas y extremidades de los egipcios. El guardián trató de deshacerse de ellos con el poder de su artículo del milenio, pero soltó un alarido de dolor cuando una mano alcanzó su rostro y picó su único ojo. Ante el ardor, se cayó arrodillado y, con horror, notó que estaban tratando de hundirlos.

_Los habían notado desde el principio_.

Era lo único de lo que estaba seguro el mayor.

Cuando el agua comenzó a entrar en su boca, todo se ennegreció.

* * *

La castaña se detuvo y miró en dirección del río.

—¿Qué ocurre, Teana?

La joven no le contestó. Siguió mirando seriamente el lugar de donde venían con gran aprehensión.

—¿Teana?

—No es nada —volvió a mirar a Jono—. Es solo que… sigo pensando que esto no es una buena idea.

No lograron recolectar suficiente energía para llevar a cabo el hechizo, por lo que tuvieron que recurrir a usos más estéticos. Jono había manchado su rostro y manos con tierra, mientras que Teana simplemente se aseguraría de que el rubio no se metiera en problemas, utilizando unas capas que cubrirían todos sus cuerpos.

—Confía en mí, ¿sí? Es por el bien de todos.

—… Sí, lo es. Pero, ¿y si ocurre algo malo mientras no estamos? Somos los guardianes de Esmeralda.

—Sí, pero Ren y Aoi están con ella, ¿verdad?

—… Lo están.

—Entonces, trata de no preocuparte.

Teana suspiró y asintió. Ajustaron sus ropas y se adentraron lentamente al pueblo, cada uno por su lado.

Jono se acercó al mercado para conseguir comida, y Teana lo observaba desde una distancia prudente para no llamar la atención. Desvió su mirada hacia el palacio, donde se concentraba una gran cantidad de energía. La castaña se preguntó si allí residían los sujetos más poderosos que se encargarían de castigarlos en caso de que fueran atrapados. El solo recordar la masacre de hace años, provocó un escalofrío en ella. No quería juzgar, no tenía el derecho de hacerlo, pero todo lo que había visto en esa batalla, había demostrado que los egipcios eran seres viles e insensibles.

_No todos son iguales, Teana_

La aludida se abrazó a sí misma, recordando las suaves, pero secas palabras de Esmeralda cuando lograron encontrarla esa noche.

Incluso si eso fuese cierto… no podía perdonarlos.

No podía perdonarles lo que le hicieron a Esmeralda. La imagen de sus ropas rasgadas y sus extremidades bañadas de sangre, y unos ojos rubíes tan vacíos como los de un cadáver…

No era capaz.

Solo tenía fe de que un nuevo faraón llegara a cambiar cómo eran las cosas.

Algún día, tal vez, las cosas cambiarían para ellos.

* * *

Cuando pudo finalmente respirar y ver, solo se vio envuelto en oscuridad. Estaba arrodillado, atado de pies y manos, y estaba casi seguro que estaba contemplando el suelo.

_¿Dónde estoy?,_ se preguntó con cierto pánico.

—Miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí.

Akhenaden se tensó de pies a cabeza. Esa voz se parecía mucho a la del líder del clan Anat: Ruby. Con lentitud, levantó la mirada y casi soltó un grito al encontrarse con una joven de largos cabellos negros y unos terroríficos ojos rojos. Su belleza era tan grande como su poder, según sentía del _ka_ que irradiaba de su cuerpo.

_No podía ser Ruby. Era imposible_.

Entonces…

—Eres tú… la heredera.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó su rostro, formando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Esmeralda. Y sí, soy la heredera del clan Anat, aunque eso ya lo sabías. Tienes que tener un potente deseo de morir para hablarme de esa forma. Te recuerdo que, en esta situación, no eres tú el beneficiado.

Él contuvo un gruñido. Esa mujer tenía el descaro de hablarle de esa forma…

—Muy bien, Akhenaden —terminó de arrodillarse hasta quedar a su altura, sin dejar de sonreírle con malicia—. ¿A qué les debo esta ráfaga del pasado?

—… Ustedes también volvieron, explícame eso…

Esmeralda dejó de sonreír, y pronto, el hombre sintió unas armas afiladas contra su cuello, callándolo instantáneamente.

—Repito que no estás en una posición comprometedora para hablar con libertad —miró de reojo a quienes sostenían las espadas—. Ren, Aoi, está bien.

—Sí, _onee-sama_ —respondieron simultáneamente, retirando un poco las armas.

Esmeralda los miró unos segundos más, hasta que desvió sus ojos al guardián una vez más. Él la fulminó con la mirada.

—Contéstame, o te devolveré con tu faraón en más de una pieza.

—… No vine a pelear.

Esmeralda alzó una ceja de forma escéptica. Después de todo lo que habían hecho, dudaba que simplemente uno de los hombres del faraón llegara a simplemente conversar.

—¿Tu faraón sabe que estás aquí?

—… El rey Akhenamkhanen murió hace unos años. No hay faraón en el trono.

Los ojos de la joven se agrandaron de la sorpresa.

—… ¿Hay algún heredero?

—Claro que lo hay. Su hijo… pronto tomará el cargo de faraón.

—Ya veo.

Akhenaden, por alguna razón, trató de ignorar la amenazante mirada de la heredera perforando la suya; descartó la posibilidad de utilizar el ojo del milenio porque sabía que le sería imposible indagar en la mente de Esmeralda. Tenía el presentimiento de que sufriría graves consecuencias si ejecutaba una estrategia como esa.

—Bueno, como has contestado mis preguntas con honestidad, te diré porqué volvimos —se levantó y caminó alrededor de él—. La verdad es que sentí una presencia que provenía de aquí, llamándome. Y ahora, tú vienes en nuestra búsqueda. Es demasiada coincidencia, ¿no crees?

Akhenades tuvo que darle la razón en silencio. Analizó con cuidado esta información: la heredera fue atraída por una energía que la llamaba; una energía que provenía del palacio. Después, recordó los comentarios positivos de Isis respecto al entrenamiento del príncipe; se estaba volviendo realmente fuerte.

¿Podría ser…?

—Vine a establecer la paz entre… nuestra gente.

—¿Oh? —Sonrió como si fuese una buena idea—. ¿Y cómo planean hacerlo? Ustedes iniciaron todo esto; ustedes le dieron la espalda a mi madre, y terminaron asesinándola, junto con la mayoría de nuestra gente. Díganme, ¿qué podría establecer la paz entre nosotros, Akhenaden?

—… Tienes casi la misma edad que el príncipe…

Fue interrumpido cuando una espada rozó con rapidez su garganta.

—Dirígete a _onee-sama_ con más respeto —le ordenó una voz masculina.

—… Bien —inhaló temblorosamente—… U-Usted… tiene la misma edad que nuestro príncipe.

—Así es —Esmeralda suavizó su expresión, recordando unos hermosos ojos violetas llenos de ingenuidad.

—Y… quería establecer la paz entre nuestro reino y su clan… mediante la —tragó saliva—… unión entre ustedes.

Esmeralda no pudo creer lo que estaba oyendo. ¿El príncipe y ella… unidos? ¿En _matrimonio_?

Akhenaden esperó pacientemente la reacción de la heredera, pero no pudo encontrar nada cercano a la satisfacción en sus facciones. Su rostro era un muro de hielo, hasta que tuvo que retroceder al oírla soltar una sonora carcajada hacia arriba. No pudo evitar temblar de terror.

—Creo que no entiendes lo que me estás pidiendo —se siguió riendo, para luego callar abruptamente—. Me estás ofreciendo tu reino en bandeja de oro, Akhenaden. Y eso no lo haría cualquiera —lo agarró con fuerza de la túnica y tiró para que se miraran directamente—. ¿Cuál es el propósito detrás de ello?

—… Solo la paz.

Ella entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente y lo soltó sin tacto alguno, dejándolo caer al suelo.

—Suéltenlo.

—¿_Onee-sama_?

—Devuélvanlo a su maravilloso reino —les dio la espalda—. No tengo tiempo para tonterías.

El hombre no pudo evitar enfurecerse ante esas palabras.

—¡¿Tonterías?! —rugió—. ¡Tú! ¡No eres más que una mujer! ¡Una mujer! ¡Lo más bajo…! ¡Y te atreves a decir que lo que te estoy ofreciendo es una tontería! ¡Te estaba ofreciendo poder infinito! ¡Bruja insensata! ¡Eres igual a tu madre…!

Fue lanzado al suelo y las sogas en sus muñecas fueron cortadas. Sin embargo, no procesó a tiempo esta acción cuando cada espada fue enterrada en las palmas de sus manos. Aulló de dolor, mirando con horror que Esmeralda caminaba lentamente hacia él. Sus ojos brillaban de ira.

—Mírate. Un pedazo de escoria rondando por mis territorios —murmuró con desdén—. Lamento decirte que el que yo sea mujer no quiere decir que mi valor como ser sea mayor o menor al tuyo. Sin embargo… debo decir que tú eres peor que yo —se rio con cinismo—. Buscas el poder ajeno porque sabes lo débil y cobarde que eres, como una perra en celo. Siento lástima del príncipe, la verdad… tener a un guardián tan inútil como tú debe ser una vergüenza para él —pateó con fuerza su costado—. Llévenselo de aquí, y déjenlo donde lo encontraron.

—Sí, _onee-sama_.

* * *

—¡No! ¡Suéltenla!

Mana no pudo evitar acercarse al oír ciertos gritos cerca de la entrada del palacio. Se había separado de Atem unos minutos atrás, y se escondió para ver qué estaba ocurriendo. Contuvo el aliento al ver a Seto en su caballo tirando con fuerza de dos sogas que sostenían el cuello de dos personas. Tenían la piel blanca.

—… No puede ser —susurró.

El rubio forcejeaba con el resto de los guardias, pero era distraído por el constante tiroteo del sacerdote de ojos azules, quien parecía disfrutar el momento. La muchacha de cabellos cafés, por otro lado, lloraba desconsoladamente, rendida del maltrato de los guardias. La parte izquierda de su rostro estaba bañada de sangre, y tenía ciertos moretones en sus brazos y piernas.

—¿Los ejecutamos enseguida?

—No. Hay que interrogarlos primero —sonrió, fascinado con la expresión de horror de los prisioneros—. Ya veremos qué hacer con ellos.

* * *

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**Bueno… ese es el capítulo 2.**

**Jono y Teana están en problemas, Akhenaden se enfrentó a la hija de la líder del clan Anat… ¿qué ocurrirá cuando finalmente los herederos se vean las caras?**


	4. III: El comienzo de un destino

**Buenas, lectores.**

**Bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Flor de Loto.**

**En el capítulo anterior, Jono y Teana fueron atrapados por Seto, mientras que Akhenaden tuvo un encuentro con Esmeralda, la heredera del clan Anat. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Esmeralda y Atem se enteren de las intenciones de las personas que desean tomar decisiones por ellos?**

**Sin más preámbulos, empecemos.**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** NO me pertenece, sino a Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

Capítulo III: _El comienzo de un destino_

* * *

Teana sollozaba descontroladamente, sin mirar a su amigo, pero podía escuchar sus gruñidos de dolor. Escuchaba con el cuero azotaba sin piedad la piel de Jono. De seguro, ya podía ver la sangre en el suelo, pero solo se concentró en sus rodillas que eran bañadas por sus lágrimas.

—¡No te creo nada, demonio! ¡¿Por qué vinieron a Egipto?!

—¡No lo sé! ¡Esmeralda-_sama_ no nos entrega esa información! —soltó de vuelta Jono, con la voz cansada. Sabía la verdadera razón de la llegada de su próxima líder, pero no se la daría a estos sujetos—. ¡Solo fuimos al pueblo por comida!

—¡Mentira! —lo golpeó nuevamente. Jono se mordió la lengua, negándose a soltar un quejido de dolor. Seto, quien estuvo siendo testigo todo el tiempo, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Noto que no eres ajeno al dolor. Es admirable, pero no te ayudará en nada —miró a un segundo guardia y señaló con la cabeza a Teana. Él asintió y la agarró rudamente de las muñecas.

Jono se enfureció y forcejeó contra las sogas.

—¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Déjala ir!

—Veamos si eres tan bueno guardando secretos mientras torturamos a esta mujer.

—¡Eres un maldito infeliz!

Teana cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir las manos del sujeto en sus hombros. Rasgó la tela con facilidad, revelando su espalda blanca.

_Iban a morir._

No había forma de salvarse.

Por más que torturaran a Jono en frente de ella, o viceversa. Ellos no podían hablar.

Soltó un entrecortado suspiró cuando el dolor en su espalda se hizo presente.

* * *

Esmeralda caminaba en un aire impaciente. Jono y Teana no estaban por ningún lado, y no le sorprendía. Sabía que tenían buenas intenciones cuando fueron en búsqueda de suplementos; no tuvo que preguntar para saber la razón de sus desapariciones. Tenían grandes corazones, a diferencia de ella, pero también eran muy ingenuos. No tenían idea de lo que eran capaces de hacer esos sujetos si los agarraban con la guardia baja.

—Esmeralda-_sama_ —se giró para mirar a una joven de cabellos rojizos—… No están por ningún lado.

—… No me sorprende —negó con la cabeza—. Quiero que sigan manteniendo la mirada fija en el pueblo, Akiza. No quiero que pasen por alto ningún detalle.

—Por supuesto, Esmeralda-_sama_.

Vio a la joven retirarse y se llevó las manos a su cabeza, sintiendo un potente dolor de cabeza morder sus sienes. Fijó sus ojos en la arena, y notó unas sombras nacer en ellas, hasta salir y formar cuerpos sólidos.

—_Onee-sama_ —la voz titubeante de Aoi provocó un nudo en su garganta.

—… ¿Los encontraron?

—Sí —contestó con mayor calma Ren, pero en un tono grave y tenso.

—… ¿Y bien?

—Fueron atrapados. Los llevaron al palacio para ser interrogados…

—Maldición…—susurró al ajustar con más fuerza los brazaletes y correr en dirección al pueblo.

—¿A-Adónde va, _Onee-sama_?

—Ustedes se quedan con el resto —se giró a verlos—, yo sacaré a Teana y a Jono de allí.

* * *

Atem se dirigía al salón central para hablar con los guardianes de una buena vez, pero se detuvo al oír otra voz del otro lado.

—¡Mahado!

—¿Mana? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Puedes meterte en problemas!

—No me importa —el príncipe frunció el ceño al oír a su amiga de la infancia tan preocupada—… Mahado, ¿tú lo sabías? ¿Sabías que el clan Anat había vuelto?

Él frunció el ceño. Él nunca le mencionó nada a Mana, ni mucho menos alguien del palacio. Eso era información estrictamente confidencial entre los guardianes y él.

—… ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Porque los vi, Mahado. ¡Seto los trajo al palacio!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no puede ser!

—¡Claro que lo es! ¡Seto los trajo amarrados, y quería interrogarlos…! ¡Mahado! Tú no formas parte de esto, ¿verdad? —la voz de la joven se quebró—. T-Tú no le haces daño a la gente… ¿verdad?

Atem no podía moverse. No sabía de quién Seto había sacado la autorización de atrapar a los miembros del clan Anat como animales y torturarlos con duros interrogatorios. ¡Así no funcionaban las cosas! Solo esperaba que Mahado tampoco formara parte de semejante trato.

—¡Mana! ¡Por supuesto que no! —tras una pausa, lo escuchó carraspear—. Escúchame. Sabía que habían vuelto, pero no habíamos decidido nada todavía porque debemos tener la aprobación de príncipe. Me crees, ¿verdad?

—… Pero… Pero, ¡tú no los viste, Mahado! —sollozó—. ¡Seto fue tan cruel…! ¡El faraón nunca hubiese permitido algo así!

Una punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Atem al oír la mención de su difunto padre. Mana tenía razón, su padre nunca hubiese permitido un trato como ese. Ni siquiera a quienes fueron sus enemigos. Además, según sabía, había sido el error de un guardia del palacio haber roto el trato de paz entre el reino y el clan. Siempre escuchó a su padre lamentar el momento en que ignoró las viles intenciones de su propia gente.

Tenía que hacer algo.

—Ya no llores, Mana. Prometo que detendré esto justo aho…

—Mahado —Atem decidió no esperar más y entró, sorprendiendo a ambos.

—¡Mi príncipe! ¿Qué…?

—Escuché suficiente —le interrumpió con amabilidad—. Por favor, Mahado. Detengamos esto.

—… Mi príncipe, por favor, perdóneme —se inclinó—. Si tan solo hubiese sabido…

—Nada de esto es tu culpa, Mahado. Siempre pasaremos por alto algo que pudo ser importante —negó con la cabeza—… solo, hagamos lo correcto.

El portador del anillo de milenio asintió, firme. Mana se limpió las lágrimas.

—Yo también quiero ayudar.

—Mana…

—Puedo hacerlo —insistió.

Atem la miró unos segundos, hasta que sonrió.

—Bien.

* * *

Akhenaden terminó de vendarse ambas manos, aún maldiciendo a la heredera. ¿Cómo se atrevía a rechazar semejante ofrecimiento? Era una oportunidad única que la joven había mirado en menos, como si se tratase de una burla. Ya buscaría la forma de golpearla donde más le dolía…

—¡Akhenaden!

El hombre se sorprendió de ver a Seto entrar de esa forma. Normalmente, su comportamiento era más pasivo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Seto?

—¿Dónde estabas? Estuvieron buscándote todo el tiempo.

—¿Pasó algo? —Seto sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Sí, se podría decir que sí —pausó unos segundos—. Unos miembros del clan Anat se quisieron pasar de listos, pero logramos atraparlos. Están abajo —eso llamó la atención del sacerdote—, no quieren cooperar, pero no planeamos matarlos. Pensamos que podría venir la líder por ellos.

Akhenaden frunció el ceño. Si pensaba con cuidado, sabía que no quedaban muchos miembros del clan. No necesitó verlos para saberlos. Una mínima pérdida sería de gran importancia para Esmeralda.

—… Ya veo. Déjamelo a mí.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con sorpresa—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Quiero decir que yo me haré cargo de la situación ahora —explicó con voz severa—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasará si el príncipe se entera de lo que has hecho sin su consentimiento?

—Es lo correcto.

—Sigues siendo un niño —Seto estuvo dispuesto a protestar, pero Akhenaden se levantó y lo miró severamente—. ¡Ya has hecho suficiente! ¡Sigue mis órdenes!

El joven de ojos azules miró con desprecio al guardián, pero dejó de negarse. Retrocedió y se retiró lo antes posible.

Akhenaden relajó sus hombros, ignorando el pesar de tratar de esa forma a su hijo. Posteriormente, se dirigió al calabozo e hizo una mueca de disgusto al encontrar el suelo bañado de sangre. En el rincón, encontró a los dos prisioneros. El rubio seguía amarrado de los brazos, mostrando las heridas abiertas de su espalda. A su lado, yacía una joven de cabellos castaños inconsciente. Miró a los guardias, que lo miraron con temor y sorpresa.

—… Tráiganlos al santuario. Demonios como ellos merecen ser purificados por los dioses. Y si el príncipe aparece por aquí, distráiganlo.

Los guardias se miraron entre ellos, inseguros de mentirle al príncipe, pero sabían que un castigo por parte de Akhenaden era mucho peor.

Ninguno se atrevió a tocar a los demonios de la cara blanca, tanto por miedo como por rencor, así que los amarraron nuevamente y arrastraron sus cuerpos hasta el lugar que el guardián les había solicitado. El aludido había contemplado con fascinación cómo estos seres, a pesar de las graves heridas que tenían, eran incapaces de expresar la angustia que estaban sintiendo. Pateó el costado de Jono, quien se encogió y abrió con esfuerzo los ojos.

—… ¿Qué…? Teana…

—Tu amiguita está viva —siseó entre dientes—, pero no por mucho tiempo si ustedes no cooperan.

El rubio miró sus alrededores en un aire ausente. Había más luz en comparación del lugar donde les habían lastimado. Pudo ver con mayor claridad su estado y el de Teana, quien seguía inconsciente.

—¡Teana…! —quiso correr hacia ella, pero una soga en su cuello fue tirada con fuerza, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Se tragó un grito al sentir el ardor de la carne expuesta en su espalda—… No sé qué demonios quieren… ya les dijimos lo que querían saber. Si no nos creen… ¡es su problema! —miró con desprecio a Akhenaden.

—No me importa lo que les preguntaron, malditos demonios —lo agarró rudamente del mentón, clavando sus uñas en la piel—. Me importa que venga ella a salvarlos…

Jono no entendía a qué se refería, hasta que todo tuvo sentido. Aún no los habían matado, Esmeralda no estaba aquí, pero… llegaría pronto.

—… ¡Esmeralda-_sama_ nunca haría un trato con escoria como tú! —ladró con convicción.

—Tal vez, lo hará… con tal de salvar a los suyos, ¿no?

Jono maldijo su estupidez. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que esto pasara? Incluso si se quitaba la vida en ese momento, Teana quedaría sola. Rechinó los dientes, tragándose todos los insultos inútiles que le diría al guardián.

—¡Akhenaden! ¡Está…! —un hombre llegó corriendo hacia ellos, pero repentinamente se quedó de piedra. Trató de decir algo, pero fue incapaz. De su boca entreabierta, nariz y ojos, comenzó a brotar sangre, hasta que su cuerpo cayó al suelo, muerto.

Detrás de él, estaba Esmeralda. En su mano derecha, arrastraba un segundo cadáver ensangrentado que tenía perdidas dos extremidades.

Akhenaden no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Esa mujer era un monstruo.

—Esmeralda-_sama_ —susurró con pesadez Jono.

La joven no le respondió el llamado. Miró el estado del rubio y el de la castaña. Tiró con más fuerza del cuerpo que llevaba y lo lanzó hacia Akhenaden, quien logró esquivarlo, pero no pudo evitar pensar que, si no lo hubiese hecho, tal vez, habría muerto.

—¡Devuélveme a mi gente, bastardo! —la voz de Esmeralda resonó por todo el lugar sagrado— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a jugar tan sucio como torturar a los míos?! ¿No tuvieron suficiente con lo que nos hicieron…? ¡¿_Con lo que me hicieron_?!

Teana se movió al escuchar la voz de la heredera. Lentamente, abrió los ojos y trató de moverse, pero el dolor no se lo permitió. Jadeó de dolor, llamando la atención de los demás. Akhenaden lanzó a Jono al suelo y tiró de Teana para estrangular su cuello con su brazo, quitándole aire. Tiró con fuerza la soga con su otra mano, provocando el mismo efecto en el rubio.

—Veo que no estás en una situación para demandar cosas, mujer —sonrió de vuelta Akhenaden—… ¿no lo recuerdas? Tú me dijiste algo parecido. Ahora, ¿quién es impotente?

Esmeralda siguió sin moverse. Si hubiese tenido a Ren y a Aoi a su lado, hubiese podido derrotarlo sin problemas, pero los había dejado con el resto del clan.

—… ¿Qué quieres?

—Lo mismo que te pedí antes. Ni siquiera sé porqué te negaste, es la mejor opción que tienes para tu gente.

—Es evidente lo ignorante que puedes ser —devolvió con desdén—. Esperas que acepte unirme con su gente, la gente que nos traicionó. Ustedes hicieron esto, ¿Y esperan de mí que no sea hostil?

—Tu gente se está muriendo de hambre, y morirán dentro de poco si no haces algo al respecto. Esto es por ellos —ejerció más fuerza en el brazo que sostenía a Teana.

—Esmeralda-_sama_…

—¿Qué beneficios tendría mi gente?

—… Paz —se rio—. No serían atacados como animales salvajes en medio del desierto… todo podría ser como antes, como la reina lo quiso.

La heredera se mantuvo en silencio. Ese hombre mentía con naturalidad, pero Esmeralda sabía sus verdaderas intenciones. No ignoraba el gran poder que quería salir de sus poros. Por eso, utilizaba dos brazaletes con rubíes en cada brazo. Cada gema se encargaba de reprimir su poder; sin ellas, sería incapaz de controlarse. Y por esa misma razón, no quería ninguna unión. Incluso si el heredero al trono se trataba de quien creía, no quería darle un futuro como ese.

—¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas, o no?

—¿Esta es tu forma de formar paz? ¿Lastimando a los míos?

—Dejémoslo como un… malentendido.

—… Me estás pidiendo que lo guardemos como un secreto. Porque si se enteran que me forzaste, no aceptarán.

—Eres igual a tu madre —ensanchó su sonrisa, complacido—: bella y brillante. Pero si quieres que los libere, debes darme tu palabra de que te casarás con el príncipe de Egipto.

Teana y Jono se tensaron. Así que ese era el objetivo de estos sujetos.

—… No… ¡No puede hacer eso, Esmeralda-_sama_!

—Nosotros… ¡Nosotros no valemos esto…! ¡Esmeralda-_sama_, por favor…! —suplicó la joven, tratando de forcejear.

Esmeralda miró a los ojos a Teana, después a Jono. Una imperceptible sonrisa se formó en sus labios por un par de segundos.

_Ellos valían el mundo_.

Si ella tenía que sacrificar su libertad por ellos, era un pequeño precio comparado con la salvación de vidas tan preciadas como las de ellos.

—Bien. Si los dejas ir, estableceremos un trato de paz entre mi gente y la tuya… y me casaré con el príncipe.

—No. Quiero que me des _tu palabra_ —Esmeralda lo miró con sorpresa—. ¿Crees que no estudié sus conjuros? Quiero que me hagas un _juramento de vida_.

—¡No! —soltaron los guardianes de la heredera del clan.

—Veo que mi promesa no te es suficiente.

—Claro que no. No se puede confiar en gente como tú.

Esmeralda casi quiso devolverle el comentario, pero prefirió morderse la lengua.

El _juramento vital_ era el compromiso más profundo. Dos almas se unían a cumplir sus objetivos, si uno no ponía de su parte en el trato, perdía automáticamente la vida. Ambos debían darse la mano, pero juntando sus sangres. Miró de reojo las manos mal vendadas de Akhenaden, la herida no parecía haber cerrado todavía.

Sin decir nada, sacó de sus ropas una pequeña daga. Teana la miró con horror.

—¡Esmeralda, por favor! —suplicó, ignorando el hecho de haberla llamado con mayor intimidad.

—Si dejas vivir a Teana y a Jono, yo me casaré con el príncipe. Lo juro —clavó suavemente el arma contra la palma de su mano—. Ahora, júramelo.

—… Tch. Si te casas con el príncipe, dejaré libres a tus guardianes, y haré lo posible por establecer la paz entre nosotros… lo juro.

Esmeralda caminó hacia él y extendió su mano. Akhenaden soltó con brusquedad a Teana, pero la lanzó hacia atrás, para evitar que la heredera se acercara a ella. Seguía sangrando de sus manos malheridas, así que no vio necesario quitar las vendas. Acercó su mano grande y morena hasta envolver la pequeña y blanca de Esmeralda. Nuevamente, todo a su alrededor se ennegreció; solo eran él y la joven. Ella se movió un poco y sacó un puñado de un polvo sin color, lo acercó a su rostro y sopló, logrando que este se tiñera de rojo. Fueron envueltos por él, hasta que volvieron a encontrarse en el santuario. La heredera soltó su mano.

—… ¿Funcionó?

—Claro que funcionó. A diferencia de ustedes, podemos hacer magia con lo que sea.

—Ya no puedes traicionarme, mujer. Si lo haces, pagarás con tu propio hechizo.

—No tengo intenciones de romper el juramento, Akhenaden —sonrió con satisfacción. Por alguna razón, el mayor sintió como si hubiese perdido una batalla. Esmeralda no se veía afectada por lo ocurrido. Ella dejó de sonreír—. Ahora, suelta a mi gente.

El anciano se la quedó mirando, hasta que un guardia se acercó al santuario. El menor vio el desastre del lugar desconcertado, cuando estuvo apunto de preguntar, la voz de Akhenaden se hizo presente:

—Llévate a estos dos a Isis para que los traten —señaló con repugnancia a Jono y a Teana —el súbdito obedeció sin decir nada. Acompañado de un segundo guardia, ambos se llevaron a los confidentes de Esmeralda. Ya cuando se quedaron solos, el guardián sagrado frunció el ceño—. Más te vale que mantengas esto en secreto.

—Oh, no te preocupes —alzó su mano hacia el cielo, llamando su atención—. No tengo intenciones de que nadie recuerde esto.

Akhenaden no pudo reaccionar. Un resplandor lo cegó unos segundos, aunque no se dio cuenta que había cegado al reino completo. Al otro lado del palacio, el cuerpo de Atem cayó arrodillado al suelo, mientras que Mana se cubría los ojos y Mahado soltaba una maldición.

Esmeralda formó una tétrica sonrisa en sus labios.

—Akhenaden… no sabes nada del Clan Anat… una vez que haces el _juramento vital_… se produce el efecto —una pausa—: _**tendrás lo que quieres… pero perderás lo demás**_.

* * *

Atem alzó la vista al cielo. Se veía despejado y tan infinito como siempre. ¿De dónde había provenido esa luz?

—¿Se encuentra bien, príncipe?

—Sí, gracias —se incorporó y miró sus alrededores.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Lo había olvidado por completo.

—… Uh, ¿qué hacemos aquí parados? —Mana planteó todas sus dudas en voz alta. Mahado y Atem la miraron.

—… No lo sé, Mana. Estoy seguro que estábamos haciendo algo —el guardián no podía creer su gran distracción, se sentía impotente. No entendía qué había pasado.

Atem entrecerró los ojos y se quedó contemplando el santuario unos segundos. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos. ¿se dirigían hacia allí? ¿O estaban saliendo de él?

—Príncipe —los tres se giraron a ver a Chisise—. Lo he estado buscando. Siamun ha convocado a todos a una reunión real.

Mana soltó un dramático jadeo de sorpresa. Mahado se tornó inmediatamente serio. Algo había ocurrido. No estaba seguro de qué, pero… ¿tendría algo que ver con ese destello que había ocurrido? Ya era demasiada coincidencia que no solo él, sino que Mana y el príncipe lo hubiesen sufrido también.

—Bien, iré enseguida.

—Mahado lo escoltará. Nosotros no tenemos permiso de ir —sonrió cortésmente.

—¡¿Qué?! —soltó Mana—. ¡No es justo!

—Lo siento, Mana. Es solo para los guardianes sagrados.

—¡Pero el príncipe es mi amigo…!

—¡Mana! —Mahado la interrumpió con autoridad y severidad. La castaña se encogió y miró con los ojos decaídos a su maestro—. No eres nada del príncipe, solo una sirviente leal, ¿está claro?

Los ojos verdosos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas, desafiando con la mirada a su maestro. Desvió su mirada hacia Atem, quien le había dirigido una disculpa con la mirada y una súplica.

Le dio la espalda a Mahado y al príncipe, ocultando las lágrimas de ellos. No estaba dispuesta a mostrarle a Mahado que su comentario le había herido profundamente.

—Como diga el _maestro_.

Mahado no dijo nada, resopló con cansancio y se retiró con Atem. Chisise miró a Mana.

—No te sientas mal, Mana. Así son las reglas, al menos, el príncipe te valora mucho.

—Yo lo sé —sollozó—, pero _alguien_ no parece hacerlo.

—El maestro Mahado te quiere mucho —posó una mano en su hombro con amabilidad—, solo que… prefiere mantenerse a salvo a que demuestre sus sentimientos.

—Hmph. Es un tonto…

* * *

—¿Qué es todo esto, Akhenaden? —Siamun frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué nos llamaste tan repentinamente?

—Tengo mis razones, pero no hablaré hasta que el príncipe esté presente —sonrió con malicia. El visir miró con cierta desconfianza al guardia sagrado. Respetaba a la familia real, pero ese sujeto lo ponía de los nervios gracias a todas las decisiones que había tomado sin consultarle a nadie en estos años.

Las puertas se abrieron y el príncipe entró en un aire serio. Los guardianes se inclinaron respetuosamente ante su llegada. Mahado se apartó a una distancia prudente de Atem y se reunió con el resto de sus compañeros. El heredero se acercó lo suficiente y miró a todos.

—Ya estoy aquí. ¿Qué es lo que desean decirme?

Todos miraron automáticamente a Akhenaden, él había sido quien había solicitado la reunión. Carraspeó y dio un paso adelante.

—Mi príncipe. Debo informarle que, mientras me encontraba haciendo mi trabajo, pude encontrar algo muy interesante —Atem alzó una ceja con cierta curiosidad, por lo que el hombre prosiguió—; quiero decir… encontré a _alguien_… una candidata para que reine a su lado, mi príncipe.

Atem abrió más los ojos. De todas las cosas que esperaba oír de Akhenaden, esa era la última. Su guardián no parecía del tipo interesado en buscarle una prometida, ni mucho menos mostrarse tan motivado al respecto como Siamun. Y hablando de él, este miraba atónito al padre de Seto.

—P-Pero, ¡¿qué estás diciendo?!

Ignorada su exclamación, Akhenaden siguió mirando fijamente a Atem.

—Mi príncipe. Su entrenamiento como faraón ha dado frutos. Su _ka_ es impresionante y merece liderar al lado de alguien tan poderoso como usted, y he encontrado a la mujer adecuada.

Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto. La forma en que se habían pronunciado esas palabras había provocado un escalofrío en el príncipe, quien había trato de suprimirlo con la mayor sutilidad posible. Miró alternativamente al resto de sus guardianes. Isis, Siamun y Mahado parecían preocupados de todo esto, Karim y Shada se veían desconfiados ante la revelación de su compañero, y Seto se veía completamente indiferente; parecía ser el único a quien no le importaba toda esta situación. Sus ojos azules se detuvieron un poco en él, pero los apartó apenas Atem notó su mirada en la suya.

—Muy bien, Akhenaden —suspiró con cansancio el visir—, si lo que dices es cierto… esto puede ser muy beneficioso para nosotros. Sin embargo, ¿quién es la muchacha? Debemos ser capaces de confiar en ella, en su poder y su estado social…

Atem abrió la boca para interferir, pero alguien se le adelantó.

—El príncipe no parecía complacido con ninguna de las doncellas de la _Casa Jeneret_, así que… ¿de quién se trata? —murmuró con sospecha el sacerdote Seto.

El príncipe no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aislado de la conversación. Estaban hablando de su futuro, pero él no parecía tener derecho a opinar de él…

Akhenaden miró a su hijo en silencio. Cuando estuvo a punto de contestar, todos se paralizaron al sentir un monstruoso _ka_ envolver todo el palacio… incluso, imaginaron que era muchísimo más grande. No pudieron explicar cómo ocurrió, y un estremecedor terror azotó sus cuerpos de pies a cabeza ante tal manifestación poderosa. Los guardianes se colocaron delante del príncipe, mirando amenazadoramente las puertas que comenzaban a abrirse lentamente.

Esmeralda pasó por las puertas con gran majestuosidad y elegancia. Por sus lados, estaban Ren y Aoi, quienes miraban con la misma fiereza a los guardianes del príncipe. No podían perdonar el hecho de que hayan forzado a su preciada _Onee-sama_ a cumplir un acto tan vil.

Isis reconoció el rostro de la heredera del Clan Anat; era como casi ver a Ruby.

—… Akhenaden, ¿qué has hecho? —susurró temblorosamente.

Esmeralda caminó sin miedo hacia los guardianes. Frunció profundamente el ceño ante las miradas despiadadas de Seto y de su padre. Las demás, al menos, se veían hostiles, pero no con esa repugnancia que sostenían esos dos. Finalmente, se encontró con unos ojos violetas que no había visto hacía muchos años.

Atem parpadeó un par de veces. La última vez que había visto ese rostro, era más redondo por sus mejillas infantiles manchadas de tierra, y sus ojos eran azules. Ahora, contemplaba un precioso rostro blanco con delicadas facciones y unos imperdonables ojos rojos. A pesar de que no era el color que recordaba, le provocaron la misma sensación que la primera vez.

Esmeralda suavizó el ceño de su rostro y curvó sus labios en una bella sonrisa.

—Tiempo sin vernos… Atem.

* * *

Teana abrió los ojos con esfuerzo. Se dio cuenta que estaba en un calabozo oscuro. A su lado, estaba Jono inconsciente, amarrado de pies y manos. Cuando quiso acercarse a él, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la misma situación que él.

—… ¿Uh?

Al estar acostumbrada a la oscuridad, no tuvo problemas en notar que estaba ocurriendo. Notó que sus ropas habían desaparecido y habían sustituido por otras más suaves. Entrecerró los ojos al acariciar a tela. Era rosa, con un velo del mismo color rodeando sus hombros y brazos. La tela cubría su pecho y vaga parte de sus piernas. No sabía porqué la habían vestido así…

—Veo que has despertado.

La castaña alzó la vista y vio a un guardia mirándola con repugnancia. Ella se encogió ante su mirada.

Se acercó a ella y tiró de la soga.

—¿Adónde me llevan? —preguntó directamente.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla.

—A la _Casa Jeneret_.

Teana frunció el ceño, sin entender. Miró el suelo mientras caminaba.

Solo esperaba que la heredera del clan y su amigo se encontrasen bien…

* * *

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**Y ese fue el capítulo 3, queridos lectores.**

**Esmeralda ha hecho un juramente inquebrantable por las vidas de Teana y Jono con Akhenaden. Después de tantos años, Atem finalmente se encuentra con un rostro del pasado que nunca creyó volver a ver.**

**¿Ahora qué?**

**Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Contestemos reviews:**

_Bat Dragon_: **Gracias por haber leído. Lamento decirte que ya me ha pasado que han tomado mis historias sin mi permiso para publicarlas en otro lado; ahora, siempre me pongo a revisar para prevenir estas cosas. Gracias por tu preocupación, de todos modos. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres muy bien.**

_DarkRose00_: **Atem y Esmeralda se han encontrado al fin, sin embargo, él es ignorante a las cosas que Akhenaden a hecho. En el próximo episodio, veremos qué ocurrirá con Teana y Jono dentro del palacio.**

**En fin, eso es todo.**

**Nos leemos, queridos lectores.**

**Rossana's Mind.**

**Reviews?**


	5. IV: La concubina

**Bienvenidos, lectores, a otro episodio de **_**Flor de Loto**_**.**

**Me demoré mucho en escribir este capítulo porque estuve muy ocupada en la universidad y… pues, no sé de qué países serán todos mis lectores, pero en mi país, Chile, se han presentado problemas que ya se han salido de las manos. Esa es otra razón por la cual he huido a la escritura, tratando de calmar mis nervios y este estrés. Ahora, todo parece ir mejor, pero uno nunca sabe.**

**Recapitulemos un poco. En el capítulo anterior, Esmeralda aceptó los términos de Akhenaden y juró casarse con el príncipe Atem por el bien de su gente. Y Atem, finalmente, ve el rostro de la persona que lo salvó años atrás.**

**En fin, no los detengo más.**

_**DISCLAIMER**_**: **_**Yu-Gi-Oh!**_** NO me pertenece, sino a Kazuki Takahashi.**

* * *

Capítulo IV: _La concubina_

* * *

—No deberías dirigirte al príncipe con tanta confianza —le reprochó en tono de advertencia Akhenaden a Esmeralda.

La hermosa joven alzó una ceja, desafiándolo con la mirada. Después, volvió a posar sus ojos Atem, quien no había quitado en ningún momento los ojos de ella. Ella le sonrió.

—No creo que le moleste. Soy la persona que le salvó la vida… y pronto seré su prometida; claro, si él acepta.

El príncipe seguía sin decir nada. Parpadeó un par de veces, y terminó mirando el suelo. Regularizó su respiración, sin haberse dado cuenta que no había trabajado con muchas ganas su respiración. Tragó saliva y miró con determinación a la joven. Después, miró a sus guardianes.

—Necesito que nos dejen solos.

Todos lo miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loco.

—¡Príncipe…!

—Es una orden —le interrumpió pacientemente—. Solo alguien se mantendrá fuera de esta estancia a una distancia prudente, y ese será Mahado —el guardián de la Sortija del Milenio lo miró con sorpresa—. Los demás se irán, y cuando termine esta discusión, volveremos a reunirnos —le dirigió una silenciosa ojeada a la heredera, y ella entendió. Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, y Ren y Aoi se disolvieron en masas oscuras, hasta fundirse en su sombra, sorprendiendo al resto.

Atem volvió a observar severamente a los demás. Sin más, obedecieron sus órdenes; Mahado fue el último en salir. El silencio reinó en la habitación. Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de mirarse; Atem lo hacía con curiosidad, mientras que Esmeralda lo hacía con cierta diversión.

—Has cambiado mucho —le comentó repentinamente. Atem no le contestó, esperando a que continuara—. La última vez que te vi, eras un niño llorón, incapaz de valerse por sí mismo.

Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas ante las palabras de Esmeralda. Sus ojos rojos brillaban de burla, pero luego ese sentimiento fue sustituido por uno de melancolía.

—Ahora, te veo aquí, alto, a punto de heredar el trono… y decidido.

El príncipe sintió su corazón latir rápidamente mientras seguía contemplando a la heredera. Su actitud serena seguía siendo una virtud muy atractiva para sus ojos. Además del cambio de color de sus ojos y el crecimiento para presentar a una bella mujer, Esmeralda no parecía haber cambiado mucho. Jamás entendería cómo siguió intacta tras esa horrible batalla, años atrás.

—Tú también heredarás, o ya lo hiciste.

—Debo ser mayor para eso, pero es lo único que me falta. Ya asumo el cargo en el clan… o lo que queda de él —el mar sangriento de sus irises dejó mostrar un deje de tristeza; de pérdida.

—… Lo siento, Esmeralda.

—No es tu culpa —le sonrió casi sin ganas.

Atem contempló la mirada llena de dolor y sabiduría de la hermosa dama, y frunció el ceño.

—¿Es en serio lo que dijiste? —le preguntó directamente—, ¿casarte conmigo?

La sonrisa de sus labios se volvió neutra, ocultando toda emoción que traicionara sus intenciones.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

Teana no era ingenua. Sabía cómo moverse en territorios desconocidos, y cómo ocultarse de la gente. De todos modos, nadie le había prestado atención en ese lugar; todas las féminas estaban demasiado ocupadas estando calladas entre ellas, y mirándola como si fuese lo más espantoso que hayan visto. Había utilizado una de las suaves telas que rondaban por allí para cubrirse, y se dirigió al calabozo.

Necesitaba encontrar a Jono.

Después de todo lo ocurrido, necesitaba mantener a salvo a su amigo. No confiaba mucho en las personas de aquí; no los habían tratado bien, y si les habían tratado las heridas, había sido por Esmeralda.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente a la zona subterránea, tuvo que detenerse al ver a un sujeto acercarse.

* * *

Atem meditó la propuesta de la heredera.

No estaba muy seguro de todo esto.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —la voz de Esmeralda hizo que la mirara—: unir a mi gente con la tuya no es una buena idea, pero esto no se trata de buenas relaciones; se trata de convivencia para sobrevivir. Mi gente no perdona, pero sé que la tuya teme de nosotros. Yo no los obligaré a obedecer mis órdenes, solo quiero un lugar seguro para mi gente.

—… Ya veo. Habrá mucho de qué hablar, pero podremos solucionar cosas en el futuro.

Esmeralda asintió.

—¿Te molesta que llame a mis…?

—No. De hecho, hay que aclarar algunos aspectos.

Atem no quiso seguir preguntándole, de todos modos, sabría más cuando todos se reuniesen. Se iba acercar para llamarles, pero las puertas se abrieron por sí solas. Él retrocedió un poco sorprendido, pero luego comprendió que había sido obra de la magia de Esmeralda. Se volteó a mirarla, quien se había encogido de hombros con una sonrisa.

—¡Príncipe! ¿Se encuentra bien? —Siamun fue el primero en entrar y acercarse a él.

—Estoy bien. Llegamos a un acuerdo —sonrió a medias—. Nos casaremos, pero hay que establecer algunas cosas.

El resto de los guardianes entraron, y Akhenaden miró sospechosamente a la joven, quien le devolvió la mirada desafiante.

—¡Oh! ¡Al fin! —soltó Siamun—. Pero —bajó la voz para volverla un susurro—. ¿Usted está realmente de acuerdo con esto…?

—Lo estoy. Esmeralda me salvó la vida.

Siamun ya había comenzado a preocuparse al no encontrar una mujer para reinar al lado de Atem, pero tampoco le hacía mucha gracia que se comprometiera con la hija de la líder del clan que los atacó años atrás. Quería creer que sería una forma de enmendar lazos perdidos.

—Bueno, si eso es lo que el príncipe quiere —miró al resto de los guardianes, quienes no parecían del todo convencidos—. Estaremos con usted en esta decisión.

Esmeralda pudo interpretar la frase del guardián como si tuviesen que lidiar con lo peor; en este caso, ella.

—Debemos verle el lado positivo, Siamun —intervino calmadamente Akhenaden—. El príncipe al fin se casará, formará una descendencia poderosa y…

La joven finalmente entendió el propósito de ese anciano. No pudo evitar sonreír con sorna.

_Pobre miserable_…

—Pues lamento decirles que eso no podrá ser —interrumpió rápidamente al portador del _Ojo del Milenio_.

Atem y el resto se giraron a mirarla ante la intervención. Ella alzó el mentón.

—Yo no puedo tener hijos.

Isis soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, mientras que los demás parecían algo indignados con la noticia, especialmente Akhenaden. Atem frunció el ceño, pero no demostró otra emoción que delatase algo en contra de ella.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Para qué nos sirves entonces? —explotó el padre de Seto.

No lo podía creer. Por eso, Esmeralda se había sentido tan confiada en su derrota. Ser esposa del faraón sería un mero título del cual tomaría ventaja para su gente… y no podía tener hijos. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo ser posible?

—Deberían estar agradecidos. No querrían manchar la sangre real con la de nosotros, ¿verdad? —se cruzó de brazos, mirándolos a todos con cierto rencor—. Además, eso es culpa de ustedes —se tomó unos segundos para que procesaran bien lo que estaba diciendo—. En esa batalla, uno de sus hombres me desgarró por dentro, y soy inservible para procrear. Así que no permitiré que me hagan sentir menos solo porque su gente fue incapaz de frenar su odio contra una niña.

—¡Isis! —rugió Akhenaden. La aludida lo miró—. Inspeccionaremos si eso es cierto o no. Ven conmigo.

A Atem no le parecía buena idea dejar en manos de Akhenaden a Esmeralda, aunque agradecía que Isis también fuese, no sabía si le harían daño a la joven. La miró, y sus ojos violetas se agrandaron cuando ella mantuvo sus ojos rojos posados en él.

* * *

—¡Tú! —apenas se había asegurado que Isis se había alejado para buscar lo necesario para revisar a la heredera, el padre de Seto la apresó contra la pared, presionando fuertemente su mano contra su mandíbula—. ¡Me engañaste! ¡Me mentiste!

Esmeralda le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada. Ni siquiera parecía sentir dolor, y eso lo enfureció más. La zamarreó con desesperación, esperando causar una reacción de ella.

—¡Ya fue suficiente con que seas una mujer! ¡Te atreviste a exigir cuando ni siquiera puedes cumplir tu rol en esta vida! ¡Estás muerta por dentro! ¡No puedes siquiera dejar un heredero para el príncipe! ¡Contéstame!

—Yo nunca dije que le daría un heredero, solo dije que me casaría con él.

—¡Casarse equivale a dar un heredero!

—Casarse es cumplir con los derechos maritales. Dejaré que haga lo que quiera conmigo… pero nunca lograrán lo que quieren de mí. Y eso, es culpa tuya. Así que no vengas con exigirme cosas que ni siquiera especificaste en nuestro acuerdo —sonrió con malicia—. Sigues siendo realmente patético, Akhenaden.

Él gruñó, iracundo, y la soltó sin delicadeza alguna. Ella trastabilló, pero no se dejó caer. El anciano se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente de allí, pasando al lado de Isis. La guardiana lo siguió con la mirada unos segundos, hasta que movió sus orbes nocturnos a los bermellones de Esmeralda.

—¿Te hizo daño?

—Incluso si lo hizo, no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.

Isis suspiró y le pidió que se recostara. Mientras descubría su vientre, accidentalmente rozó los brazaletes de sus muñecas, y la menor se tensó.

—¿Te lastimé?

—No.

La portadora del _Collar del Milenio_ miró de reojo los brazaletes, y pudo notar ciertas cicatrices que se asomaban en los adornos. Después, contempló los rubíes de estos, los cuales brillaban como si tuvieran vida propia. Apartó su interés de ellos, e inspeccionó la horrible cicatriz que había en el estómago bajo de Esmeralda. Fue un corte largo y profundo. Delineó la marca con cuidado, y presionó suavemente. Esperó alguna reacción, pero la joven de piel blanca no dijo nada. Levantó la cabeza para ver su expresión; estaba mirando hacia arriba.

—… ¿Puedes sentir?

Esmeralda entrecerró los ojos con cierta melancolía.

—No. No siento nada. Me hice una infusión para no volver a sentir.

Isis agrandó los ojos, sorprendida. Nunca había oído de un efecto como ese.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Pertenece al clan. Hay que consumirlo constantemente porque los efectos no son eternos.

—Ya veo. ¿Siempre duele?

Ella movió su cabeza, evadiendo la curiosa mirada de la guardiana. Honestamente, neutralizar el dolor la ayudaba a sentir menos; la hacía sentirse menos miserable de lo que realmente se sentía cuando los efectos desaparecían. Además, su propia infusión tenía ciertas diferencias a las comunes, y estaba ligada a la función de sus brazaletes.

—Entonces, ¿funciona como una especie de analgésico?

—Podrías ponerlo de esa forma, pero es más fuerte. La persona deja de sentir dolor, placer… todo. Sin embargo, no rebaja tus energías, puedes continuar una rutina normal.

No supo porqué, pero Isis sintió una profunda lástima por esta niña. No estaba segura por lo que había vivido esa noche, pero estaba segura que tanto su gente como los egipcios eran culpables de lo que le había ocurrido.

* * *

Akhenaden se alegró de haberse topado con la joven que acompañaba a Esmeralda; parecía querer escapar. Ella retrocedió, atemorizada de su presencia, pero él fue más rápido y la agarró fuertemente de la muñeca. La escuchó soltar un gemido de dolor, pero él solo intensificó su agarre. Tiró de ella para acercarla a su rostro.

—Dime, mujer. ¿Es cierto que tu dueña no puede tener hijos? —los ojos azules se agrandaron de la sorpresa y cierto horror—. ¡Lo sabías! ¿Cómo pudiste ocultar semejante información? —Ella iba a objetar, pero él la calló al golpearla con el dorso de su mano en la zona de su mandíbula y oído—. ¡No te atrevas a hablarme de vuelta, ser inferior! ¿Cómo se atreven a engañarme?

Teana se sintió aturdida ante el golpe, pero trató de no demostrarlo. Siguió luchando para liberarse, pero ese hombre no tenía piedad con ella, ni con nadie, al parecer. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Los ejecutarían?, ¿harían lo mismo con Esmeralda? No podía permitir que eso pasara. La castaña trató de decir algo, pero fue interrumpida. Ya no le estaba hablando, incluso, se veía como su le estuviese hablando a alguien más.

—Se lo voy a demostrar… ya lo verá… la destruiré… buscaré la forma…

Akhenaden detuvo su río de pensamientos y miró las fachas de Teana. La habían llevado a la _Casa Jeneret_ por obvias razones, era una niña joven, probablemente casta, y su piel blanca sería algo exótico de ver. Finalmente, se le ocurrió una idea.

—Puedo hacer una excepción para tu dueña, mujer —le dijo sombríamente al acercarse a su rostro; Teana retrocedió—. Pero necesito tu ayuda primero. Si haces todo lo que te pido, tu dueña estará sana y salva… incluyendo a tu gente, y al sujeto de la celda. ¿Qué me dices?

* * *

—¡Esto es inaudito!

—¡Tener un heredero es primordial!

—Sin embargo, hay que admitir que es buena idea no combinar ambas razas —Seto opinó.

—Podríamos optar por otras cosas que se han utilizado anteriormente —Siamun propuso—; cuando las reinas anteriores no podían tener hijos, se utilizaban mujeres de la _Casa Jeneret_. Son hijas de grandes señores que tienden a cumplir esos propósitos, ¿no? Podríamos optar por eso.

Atem y Esmeralda no decían nada. Pensaban que no importaba, pues no tomarían en cuenta la opinión de ninguno. De Atem, porque pensaban que no tenía experiencia alguna; Esmeralda, pues… era mujer, simplemente eso, y no formaba parte del reino. No todavía.

—Es una buena opción. Estoy de acuerdo.

—También yo.

—¡Un momento! —la voz de Akhenaden resonó al llegar—. No debemos apresurarnos con esto. No han consagrado todavía, así que hablemos civilizadamente.

—Akhenaden, el príncipe deberá subir al trono pronto. No tenemos más tiempo…

—El Clan Anat es una raza que nos causó mucho daño —Esmeralda frunció el ceño—, eso no podemos negarlo. Pero ahora que se nos ha presentado este trato de paz, ¡hay que tomar esta oportunidad! La mejor forma de demostrarlo es mediante este matrimonio y un hijo de ambas razas.

—¿Y cómo podemos hacer eso? Esa mujer está seca por dentro.

A la heredera no le había gustado la forma en que el ojo del guardián había brillado con astucia. Se levantó de su asiento, dispuesta a negar lo que fuese que propusiese. Atem también se puso de pie, presintiendo que algo malo saldría de todo esto.

—Podríamos utilizar a una de sus mujeres para tener a este heredero. Iba acompañada de una guardiana, y me pareció la mejor candidata…

Apenas esas palabras habían escapado de sus labios, todos se sentaron al sentir la energía espiritual de Esmeralda ascender a un grado preocupante. Hizo sus manos puños y su serena expresión se deformó en un gesto de ira helada.

—Acepté a casarme con el príncipe, no dar a mi gente como mercancía para ustedes.

—Esmeralda tiene razón —concordó Atem, sin gustarle para nada la propuesta—. No está bien lo que hiciste, Akhenaden. No puedes obligar a alguien…

—La joven aceptó los términos —interrumpió con cuidado a su príncipe, mirando triunfalmente a su prometida—. Hará lo que sea para mantener la paz entre nuestra gente. Veo que le enseñó bastante bien —se mofó.

Esmeralda no dijo nada más, descendió y salió del salón a pasos apresurados, quitando de su camino a Akhenaden. Todos la vieron irse, pero ninguno se atrevió a seguirla. Por un segundo, pensaron que la joven abandonaría el palacio y no cumpliría el trato, pero el padre de Seto les aseguró que no lo haría. A Atem no le había gustado la forma tan confiada en que se veía su guardián al hablar así de Esmeralda. Por alguna razón, notaba cierta hostilidad entre ambos.

Tras unos minutos de debate, Atem fue detrás de su futura mujer, sin esperar al escolta de ninguno. Mahado consideró seguirlo, pero decidió abstenerse. Era momento de que los guardianes dejasen de sobreproteger tanto al príncipe. Él podría lidiar con esto.

El príncipe caminó por el palacio, no muy seguro de dónde pudo haber ido Esmeralda. No creía que conociese el lugar, así que tampoco debió haber ido muy lejos. Cuando se acercó al jardín donde solía jugar con Mana y Mahado, notó una silueta femenina inclinada entre las flores. A juzgar por su piel nívea, asumió que se trataba de Esmeralda, pero detuvo sus pasos abruptamente al darse cuenta que no era ella. La desconocida había notado su presencia, y se había levantado de golpe para alejarse de él, mostrando una postura defensiva.

Era la primera vez que encontraba unos ojos como esos.

Esta joven era un poco más alta que Esmeralda, y tenía el cabello corto de forma recta y pulcra, casi ordenada, opinó mentalmente el príncipe. Sus ojos azules se veían atemorizados, pero también desafiantes, dispuesta a defenderse. Vestía ropas de seda exclusivas que pertenecían a la _Casa Jeneret_, así que no tuvo que preguntarse por mucho tiempo quién era.

—… Eres la guardiana de Esmeralda.

La mención íntima de su dueña hizo que un brillo se asomara en los irises zafiros de la chica. Mantuvo su distancia de él.

—Oí que aceptaste la petición de Akhenaden —no quiso seguir entrando en detalles, notando la postura rígida de ella. Enseguida supo que esto no era algo que ella había aceptado del todo—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ella siguió sin decirle nada.

Atem presionó sus labios. Esa joven destilaba miedo y desconfianza, debía acercarse con otra táctica.

—Yo soy el príncipe Atem —se introdujo, parándose derecho. Ella abrió más los ojos, y dio unos cuantos pasos más atrás—. No tengas miedo.

—No tengo miedo, pero —habló finalmente. Su voz estaba raspada de cansancio, y quizás, dolor—… usted debe entender que hay ciertas diferencias entre nosotros. No espere que me muestre… a gusto aquí.

Entonces, era cierto. De seguro esta chica había aceptado sin tener opción.

—No estoy de acuerdo con este trato que hicieron, el de Akhenaden —aclaró—. Creo que tienes derecho a opinar si vas a formar parte de esto.

Ella se sorprendió de sus palabras.

—… Mi opinión no tiene valor. Solo la hay dentro de nuestro clan. Estamos en territorio enemigo, y debo hacer lo mejor para nuestra gente.

_Territorio enemigo_.

Atem no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor mientras seguía mirando a esta muchacha. La guerra la había dejado de esta forma, al igual que Esmeralda. La tragedia había sido demasiado para unos niños como ellos.

—El objetivo de este matrimonio es deshacer este odio que existió alguna vez entre nuestra gente y la tuya —dijo al recordar las palabras de Esmeralda—. Fuimos unos niños en ese entonces, y no tuvimos la culpa de lo que se desató.

Algo en lo que dijo provocó que la desconocida dejara de mostrarse tosca. Bajó con cuidado sus brazos, y lo miró profundamente a los ojos en silencio. Atem tragó saliva, un poco desconcertado de estos miembros del Clan Anat, tan capaces de querer inundar en el alma de las personas.

—… Soy Teana —se presentó finalmente.

Él sonrió.

—Ya veo —trató de dar un paso hacia ella, pero Teana había vuelto a retroceder. Tal vez, lo mejor era ir progresando de forma lenta—. Espero que logremos pasar de nuestras diferencias.

Ella miró el suelo, y asintió lentamente.

—Teana, te haré una pregunta, y por favor, necesito que digas la verdad —Ella había vuelto a tensarse, y sus ojos azules volvieron a mostrarse depredadores. Atem decidió escoger con cuidado sus palabras—. ¿Estás de acuerdo con el trato que te ofreció Akhenaden? Puede que no lo creas, pero necesito saber lo que piensas de todo esto.

La joven contempló al príncipe de Egipto en silencio. Al incio, creyó que se trataba de otro vil egipcio que se mofaría de ella o trataría de tocarla indecorosamente sin su consentimiento. Mas, al oír palabras tan humildes que había oído antes proviniendo de la voz de Esmeralda, había cambiado de opinión. Supo automáticamente que este había sido el niño que Esmeralda había salvado cuando la guerra estuvo en curso. No parecía haber cambiado para mal, o eso pensaba.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—… Así es. Esto es por la paz de nuestra gente, y por Esmeralda-_sama_. Aunque yo no sea suficiente, puedo dar vida, príncipe.

Atem no se sintió satisfecho con su respuesta. Necesitaba saber lo que ella _quería_, pero sabía que ella le daría la misma respuesta una y otra vez. Conocía la ferviente lealtad de los demonios de la cara blanca hacia la heredera. Lo tenía claro.

—… De acuerdo. ¿Quieres hablar también de esto con Esmeralda? —le ofreció, presintiendo que aún no había hablado de ello con ella.

Teana asintió en silencio.

—Bien. ¿Te quedarás aquí? —otro movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza—. Está bien, iré por Esmeralda para que estés más calmada.

—No será necesario.

Ambos se giraron para ver a Esmeralda caminar hacia ellos con una severa expresión. Teana presionó los labios y se inclinó a modo de respeto ante su llegada.

—… Agradezco que tomes en cuenta los sentimientos de Teana —murmuró por lo bajo la heredera. Atem la miró—, pero, como tú dijiste, debo hablar esto con ella. A solas.

—Por supuesto.

Atem iba a retirarse del jardín para darles privacidad, pero una voz lo detuvo.

—Príncipe —la voz de Teana sonó un poco débil, casi desesperada—. Yo… usted dijo que mis palabras importaban aquí.

Él se giró a mirarla.

—Así es.

La joven de cabellos castaños tragó saliva.

—Bien… mi compañero, y guardián de Esmeralda, está cautivo porque… su gente cree que intentamos robar en el pueblo —la mentira salió impecable de sus labios, y la heredera le dio crédito por ello—. Así que…

—No te preocupes —le sonrió—, me encargaré de que lo liberen.

Teana asintió y se inclinó, agradeciéndole con ese gesto.

Atem finalmente se alejó de ambas.

Esmeralda inhaló con cuidado, tratando de calmar sus nervios. Las gemas ardían a modo de advertencia, así que trató de aplacar la furia que estaba sintiendo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué sacrificas tu integridad de esa forma?

Los ojos de Teana se llenaron de lágrimas, y la miró sin titubear.

—Esmeralda-_sama_ hizo lo mismo por nosotros.

* * *

Los guardias se habían apartado rápidamente del camino de Atem, y él lo agradeció. No estaba de humor para lidiar con la hostilidad de su gente en contra del Clan Anat. Ya había sido demasiado. Mientras descendía, memorizó cada movimiento defensivo de esa gente. Esmeralda había incrementado su poder, y sus ojos eran carmines ahora. No entendía la razón de esto, pero asumía que era por su energía espiritual. A pesar de su carácter exterior, tranquilo y confiado, sabía que se trataba de una coraza para protegerse, y defender a los suyos.

Y luego, estaba Teana.

Se veía de su edad. No podía creer que gente tan joven estuviese a cargo de la seguridad de Esmeralda. Sus ojos azules eran muy distintos al color que Esmeralda alguna vez poseyó. Mientras que los de la heredera eran azules como el cielo nocturno, los de esa muchacha eran… indescriptibles. No eran tan claros como el cielo, pero tampoco oscuros como la noche. Brillaban de determinación, y… de temor.

Al acercarse al lugar donde estaba vilmente amarrado un desconocido de piel blanca y maltratada, Atem se arrodilló a su altura. Su cabello era rubio, y estaba sucio de sangre y arena. Él alzó la cabeza, y vio unos ojos marrones asesinándolo con la mirada.

—¿Quién demonios eres?

Él dudó en presentarse, temiendo alguna confrontación, pero lo mejor era ir de frente. No quería ir a espaldas de nadie, como lo hacían sus guardianes.

—Soy el príncipe Atem —dijo, manteniendo su compostura al ver cómo los ojos del joven se incendiaban de odio—, y vine a liberarte.

* * *

_Esta historia continuará…_

* * *

**And that's it, folks.**

**Atem se ha reencontrado con Esmeralda, y conocidó a sus dos guardianes, Teana y Jono. Sin embargo, el camino no va a ser sencillo. Hay demasiado rencor y desconfianza. ¿Cómo desatar esos sentimientos negativos sin causar otro desastre?**

**Bueno, lo veremos en el futuro.**

**¡Contestemos los **_**reviews**_**!**

_BatDragon_**: Jaja, sé a qué te refieres. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien.**

_DarkRose00_**: ¡Gracias! Oh, las palabras de Esmeralda tendrán sentido en los próximos capítulos, y se sabrá más de los poderes del Clan Anat también. En la última temporada de **_**YuGiOh**_**, mientras Atem trataba de recuperar su memoria, hubo un capítulo donde lo presentaron de niño, y su personalidad se parecía un poco a la de Yugi. Quiero presentar a un Atem que aún no se siente del todo dispuesto a hacer ciertas cosas, pero ya se trenzará su personalidad cuando la situación lo demande. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres bien.**

_Layla MT_**: ¡Y aquí lo tienes! Espero que te haya gustado y te encuentres bien~**

**Y bueno, eso es todo.**

**Nuevamente, gracias por leer.**

**Nos leemos el próximo capítulo, o en otro de mis fics.**

_**Rossana**_

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
